Agent 007- Undersigned: The End Always Changes
by Megnove
Summary: Lui, il più ORIGINALE James Bond di sempre. Lei, pronta a fare quel che dev'essere fatto ad ogni costo. Riusciranno insieme a salvare due mondi o si ammazzeranno a vicenda prima? Comincia il più improbabile dei film di spie...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

–Sicché siamo giunti a questo punto, _monsieur le Comte_.  
>–Già. A quanto pare.<br>La freddezza del calcio della pistola nel palmo, quasi percepibile. La freddezza della pallottola che sta per partire, ben diversa dal proiettile incandescente che diverrà il secondo dopo. La stessa avvertita nel calcolo degli occhi e della voce. Lineamenti duri, fiocamente visibili alla luce del crepuscolo che declina. Le canne puntate contro a vicenda, a pochi passi di distanza. La mano sudata. Una sensazione ben nota, eppure sorprende ogni volta che la si prova.  
>Non è che non fosse prevedibile.<br>Eppure ci casco ogni volta.  
>Sarò un inguaribile romantico vecchio stile.<br>O forse è solo così che vanno i film sulle spie.  
>–Mi spiace, ma è inevitabile. Lei lo sa. È una questione di priorità. Ne va della salvezza di troppa gente. Una sola vita, al confronto… non è nulla. Che sia la sua o la mia.<br>–Me ne rendo conto. Ma lei è davvero _sicura_… di poter salvare quelle persone soltanto così?  
>–Non abbiamo molta scelta, non crede?<br>–Amo pensare che ci sia sempre una scelta, milady.  
>–Allora è qualcosa che non abbiamo in comune. L'unica cosa che resta da scoprire è… chi di noi due sarà più svelto a sparare?<br>Già. E la frase che mi viene in mente puntualmente quando mi ritrovo in una situazione simile è…  
>–Indovini dove tirerò il primo colpo.<br>…Come diavolo ho fatto a finire in questo pasticcio?  
>Come se non lo sapessi.<br>Attenti che parte il flashback.

Stavo vincendo trionfalmente a biliardo come al solito nel mio locale preferito con più di tredici punti di vantaggio…  
>…come dite? Devo calare? Okay, stavo vincendo a biliardo con uno o due punti di…<br>…d'accordo, d'accordo, stavo CERCANDO MISERAMENTE di risicare un pareggio al biliardo come al solito nel mio locale preferito quando questa voce _fles–su–o–sa_ alle mie spalle mi dice…  
>–Vedo che non smentisce la sua fama, <em>monsieur le Comte<em>.  
>Ora, <em>madame et messieurs<em>, _tovarich_ e _Kameraden_, cosa avreste fatto al mio posto? Lo sapete quanto me che quando _the undersigned_ sente una voce così… _fles–su–o–sa_, che parla francese con un leggero accento alsaziano e una punta di qualcos'altro ancora… come se nessuna delle due fosse la sua vera lingua… be', comincia a non capire più niente. Se poi la voce è accompagnata da due gambe altrettanto _fles–su–o–se_, per non parlare del _resto_… e che faccino… insomma, mi avete capito.  
>Inoltre, mi aveva chiamato col mio titolo. Non tutti ne sono a conoscenza.<br>–L'ho già vista da qualche parte, milady?  
>–Lei che ne dice?<br>–Potrebbe essere… ha qualcosa di familiare… per quanto, se fosse così, penso proprio che non l'avrei dimenticata. La sua non è una figura che si fa dimenticare.  
>–Mi lusinga. Ma non sono venuta a cercarla per questo.<br>–Allora mi dica, milady. Se è qui per me, immagino sappia…  
>–…con chi sto parlando in realtà? Sì, esatto. Ho bisogno delle capacità che solo lei possiede… per una questione che riguarda più innocenti di quanti possa immaginare.<br>–Parliamone, allora. Magari davanti a un buon bicchiere di bourbon?  
>–Ah, non bevo… in certi momenti, <em>monsieur<em>. Mi spiace. Ma ho il mio mezzo parcheggiato qui fuori. Se se la sente di seguirmi… in un posto più _tranquillo_…  
>–A sua disposizione, milady.<br>Accantono la stecca con gesto elegante, non mi volto al gemito di qualcuno che ho preso in un occhio, mi sistemo il farfallino che non ho e la seguo a ruota mentre ondeggia sui tacchi alti fuori dalla porta…  
>E qui si alza il volume e scorrono i titoli di testa: <em>The end always changeeeeeees…<em>  
>A proposito, ci sono certi titoli che si prestano davvero bene a farci delle canzoni, vero? Però non vorrei trovarmi nei panni di quello che ha dovuto scrivere la colonna sonora di <em>Quantum of solace…<em> non è che ispiri parecchio. Io sono più generoso e mi adatto… come cantante potrei avere Grace Jones comunque, prego?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

–Sicché lei non esiterebbe a spararmi, se dovesse?  
>–Se mi fosse stato ordinato. E se le nostre missioni fossero in conflitto, e vi fossi costretta per compiere la mia. Niente di personale. Sarebbe lavoro. Non mi dica che lei non ha mai fatto nulla del genere?<br>–Delle volte ho sparato in guerra. Per difendermi. Ma temo di non riuscire ad essere così distaccato da uccidere a sangue freddo.  
>–Allora preghi di non trovarsi mai dalla parte sbagliata del mio mirino, <em>monsieur<em>. Siamo professionisti, dopotutto. E devo dire… che i romantici come lei mi danno anche piuttosto sui nervi.

Come dite? Devo smetterla con le anticipazioni? Se salto avanti e indietro non riuscite a seguire la storia? Va bene, va bene, come volete… però siete proprio dei rozzi che non capiscono le nuove sublimi tecniche narrative con cui cerco di deliziarvi. Vi avverto però, non posso assicurarvi che non capiterà altre volte ad inizio capitolo.  
>–È stato rubato un oggetto di enorme importanza, ma la cui esistenza ancora non è stata resa nota– informò la signora mentre sfrecciavamo a tutto motore sul suo mezzo di trasporto. Io ad essere sincero avevo un po' di problemi ad ascoltarla tranquillo. Mi ero aspettato un macchinone da Costa Azzurra–barra–tornanti panoramici–barra–dama con foulard al volante come si vede in questi casi, non una supermoto da 500 cavalli! Certo il panico era un po' temperato dal fatto che dovevo tenermi stretto alla sua schiena… una schiena mica male… ma comunque vedersi schizzare l'asfalto sotto a quella velocità e sul ciglio di una costa scoscesa sarà buono per la fotografia del film ma non per la mia pace interiore. Io buttavo un occhio a lei e un occhio alle onde parecchi metri più sotto. –Lei avrà sentito parlare della ricerca pubblicata recentemente dal dottor Lafitte–Rochy, immagino. Ha destato parecchio scalpore in tutto il mondo scientifico.<br>–Non sono proprio un appassionato del genere… ma il dottore in questione è un sostenitore della teoria degli universi paralleli, o sbaglio?  
>–Più di questo. Sostiene di aver trovato la <em>prova<em> definitiva per convalidare la teoria, che finora era soltanto una delle tante ipotesi. E la sua prova non è soltanto una semplice manciata di equazioni. Si tratterebbe di una macchina in grado di _comunicare_ effettivamente con universi alternativi… non solo spazi diversi, ma anche tempi diversi, illimitatamente. Finora era sempre stato considerato impossibile.  
>–Mondi dove le cose sono andate in modi diversi dal nostro, uh? Uno coi nazisti vincitori della Seconda Guerra Mondiale… un altro distrutto dalle armi nucleari… un altro rimasto alla preistoria? Proprio come nei romanzi da mezza sterlina. E in ognuno un'altra versione di noi stessi magari criminale o sfregiata… Se posso permettermi, sono sempre stato un po' scettico su questo, milady.<br>–E altri mondi ancora non troppo diversi da questo, distinti solo da qualche evento minore. Secondo la meccanica quantistica, da qualche parte _tutte_ le possibilità devono essere vere. Quale si verifichi in un dato mondo è solamente un caso. Le risulta difficile accettare qualcosa di così fantascientifico?  
>–Oh, di cose fantascientifiche ne ho viste… nella mia carriera. Ho già avuto a che fare con viaggiatori dello spaziotempo, quindi perché no? Ma le mie decisioni sono solo mie. Non dipendono dal decadimento o meno di una particella a caso. Non posso credere che sarei diventato una persona del tutto diversa in un diverso contesto.<br>–Forse lei ha un'opinione troppo alta di se stesso… o dell'essere umano– replicò lei atteggiando le labbra a un sorriso enigmatico. –Ma la veda così. Le è mai capitato di dire «Se non avessi incontrato questa persona… se non mi fosse successo questo… che ne sarebbe stato di me?»

–Ecco. La pensi come la possibilità di scoprire la risposta a questa domanda. Non è lei che cambia da un mondo all'altro, ma le circostanze. In ogni modo… dovrà venirci a patti. Perché pare che la macchina di Lafitte funzioni _davvero_. E come può immaginare… qualcuno ha pensato a modi di sfruttarla più _creativi_ di quelli immaginati dal suo inventore.  
>–Mi lasci indovinare. È quella l'oggetto rubato?<br>–Il suo prototipo. Il dottore era riuscito a metterla in funzione una volta sola e non c'erano garanzie che il contatto riuscisse di nuovo. Fortunatamente non sono riusciti a mettere le mani sui suoi appunti, perché non ce ne sono. Il dottore è un genio che realizza tutto a memoria ed era già sotto protezione da parte degli organi internazionali al momento del furto. Comunque, anche se si può facilmente replicare l'apparecchio, capirà bene che non possiamo lasciare l'originale in mano a gente con intenzioni poco chiare. Le persone per cui lavoro sono comprensibilmente preoccupate e mi hanno ordinato di svolgere un'indagine a riguardo. Disgraziatamente sono rimasta isolata dai miei soliti collaboratori… e a questo punto qualcuno mi ha fatto il suo nome.  
>–Questo qualcuno sarebbe forse un'altra affascinante signorina con cui ho avuto il piacere di lavorare di recente? (1)<br>–È possibile. Io però non le ho detto nulla.  
>–E immagino non possa dirmi nulla neanche dei suoi datori di lavoro.<br>–Immagina bene. Sappia solo… che la mia «licenza di uccidere» non vale meno della sua.  
>Nel frattempo eravamo arrivati al «posto tranquillo» di cui mi aveva parlato. Una villa tanto grande e lussuosa da sembrare quasi un castello… che conoscevo bene come disabitata. Gli attuali proprietari l'avevano restaurata per farne un albergo che non aveva ancora aperto. Mi girò comunque la testa entrando al pensiero di quanto dovevano essere ricchi i misteriosi datori di lavoro per permettere alla signora di prenderla in affitto come base operativa.<br>Il bar della mia affascinante ospite era fornito almeno quanto _lei_. In un batter d'occhio mi aveva versato quel famoso bourbon, di qualità molto migliore di quello che avrei potuto offrirle io al bar… e ci ritrovammo seduti su divani morbidissimi a chiacchierare col tono casuale di una serata romantica, le tende tirate che tenevano fuori l'accecante sole del mezzogiorno. Io fissavo il liquido agitarsi nel bicchiere, attento a berne solo pochi sorsetti… la faccenda aveva l'aria di meritare che fossi _lucido_.  
>–Dunque, accetta la proposta?– mi chiese lei allungata sulla spalliera, accavallando placidamente quelle gambe che non finivano mai. Dava l'impressione di sapere benissimo l'effetto che poteva fare agli uomini, e tuttavia di non farci caso… e contemporaneamente approfittarne fino in fondo. –Dopotutto si tratta del benessere del suo mondo… e probabilmente di parecchi altri. <em>Infiniti<em> altri in realtà, potenzialmente.  
>–Vorrei saperne un po' di più, prima di dare una risposta. Di cosa esattamente hanno paura i suoi superiori? Naturalmente, uno scambio d'informazioni tra dimensioni potrebbe alterare di molto gli eventi… se un alter ego di un mondo in cui una speculazione finanziaria è andata male mi telefonasse per dirmi quali azioni comprare, ad esempio, penso che niente m'impedirebbe di diventare il più ricco del mondo a spese dei miei doppi virtuali. Effettivamente è un'idea allettante.<br>–Già. Si trattasse solo di questo, sarebbe già troppo. Ma sfortunatamente per noi, è peggio. Stando al dottor Lafitte, la sua macchina permette l'effettivo _passaggio di materia_ da un universo all'altro. Risorse ed anche esseri viventi potrebbero cambiare epoca, dimensione e linea temporale col solo limite dell'energia necessaria allo scambio. Sa cosa significa questo?  
>–Ehmmm…<br>–Oh, per molti potrebbe voler dire una nuova età dell'oro. Nuovi infiniti potenziali alleati commerciali… porte aperte a un intero campo sconosciuto di studi psicologici, sociologici, storiografici! La possibilità di far _realmente_ vedere a un ragazzo scapestrato cosa potrebbe succedergli se continuasse a rovinarsi la vita… di modificare in tempo corsi d'azione che condurrebbero alla rovina o alla guerra. Conoscere in anticipo i possibili futuri. Rendersi _veramente_ conto degli errori del passato e del presente. Dire con cognizione di causa che poteva andar peggio e prendere esempio per migliorare dai mondi dov'è andata meglio. Il paradiso.  
>–Chissà perché, qualcosa mi dice che lei non la pensa allo stesso modo.<br>–Provi soltanto ad immaginare la portata di una possibile guerra tra dimensioni.  
>–Ah…<br>–Sfruttamento di risorse infinite che quindi consentirebbero un'infinita crescita economica? Poter acquisire armi fantascientifiche da futuri alternativi o anche da presenti e passati più tecnologicamente avanzati? Nuovi territori da conquistare e sfruttare? Sono solo le prime cose che mi saltano alla mente. Senza dubbio ce ne saranno di molto peggiori. Mettiamo che una certa ideologia abbia garantito da qualche parte benessere e una pace duratura. Come leader in questo mondo dell'ideologia opposta, vorrebbe che i suoi sudditi ne venissero a conoscenza e fossero magari tentati da pensieri pericolosi? Non cercherebbe quindi di vietare i contatti o quantomeno di distruggere la possibile fonte di dissenso? E ancora, quanti dei possibili mondi saranno sull'orlo della distruzione per inquinamento, povertà e armamenti incontrollati? Si farebbero scrupoli a sottrarre ciò che manca loro ad alter ego «virtuali» che dopotutto, dal loro punto di vista, potrebbero non essere neanche persone vere ma astrazioni? E quante religioni ci metterebbero molto a dichiarare abominevole ogni doppione dimensionale e avviare una caccia alle streghe per il suo sterminio? E se qualcuno volesse tornare nel passato e cambiare la storia in meglio in un punto cruciale, dando magari l'energia atomica agli antichi greci o uccidendo quello che secondo lui è stato un tiranno? Conosce anche lei moltissime ipotesi di questo genere, immagino.  
>–Certo. Uccideresti Hitler quando era ancora un bambino? Eccetera, eccetera. Ma si trattava soltanto di speculazioni astratte… almeno, a sentir lei, finora.<br>–Già. Finora. Ma se _tutte_ le possibilità devono avverarsi prima o poi… anche se in questo universo nessuno cadesse preda della tentazione, a qualcuno dovrebbe _necessariamente_ succedere in un altro. E sarebbe soltanto l'inizio.  
>–Cioè?<br>–Lasciamo perdere, per ora. Il fatto è questo: l'esperienza insegna, mio caro _monsieur le Comte_, che ogni volta che l'uomo ha aperto il vaso di Pandora… ha fatto un pessimo uso di quel che vi ha trovato. Quindi i miei superiori preferiscono di gran lunga, per il bene di _tutti_, che la macchina sia distrutta e che non ne sia mai divulgata l'esistenza. Gli universi si separano per un motivo. Ognuno ha già i propri problemi e gli bastano. È meglio che restino separati e senza interferire a vicenda creandosene ancora di più.  
>–Mi sembra che lei sia piuttosto catastrofica. Potrei anche risponderle che credo nelle migliori qualità dell'essere umano… e ho fede che riuscirà comunque a trovare il modo di non autodistruggersi. In fondo, a sentir lei, qualsiasi progresso scientifico non avrebbe portato che malanni. Non credo pensi che sarebbe meglio essere rimasti all'età della pietra… e non aver mangiato mai «il frutto proibito» o come altro voglia chiamarlo. Ritengo sia sempre meglio conoscere che non conoscere. Pensi alle malattie, alla fame e ad altri disastri evitati dalle scoperte dell'uomo.<br>–Quel frutto proibito è anche la causa della sua condizione… _monsieur le Comte_.

–Dunque?  
>–Dunque lei ama i colpi bassi, milady. Se vuol chiedermi se coglierei l'occasione di tornare indietro per evitarlo… ebbene, credo che non le risponderò. Non in questo momento, perlomeno. In ogni modo, se ha una buona mira con la pistola quanto con le parole, lei dev'essere pericolosa.<br>–Mi lusinga, _monsieur_.  
>–Allora lasci che tenti anch'io un piccolo affondo, tanto sono certo che si aspetta la domanda. Ammettendo che creda a questa storia e che decida di fare qualcosa a riguardo… come so che mi ha detto la verità su di sé? E se fosse lei una di quelle «persone con intenzioni poco chiare» di cui mi ha parlato, e volesse semplicemente usarmi per impadronirsi dell'apparecchio ai suoi scopi? Anzi, potrebbe aver inventato tutto soltanto per attirare me… ed altri… in una trappola.<br>–Ah, la cosa è semplicissima, _monsieur_. Sarà la mia vita a fare da garante. Nel momento in cui dovesse rendersi conto che le ho mentito, ha il mio permesso di spararmi.  
>Ora, <em>muchachos and gentlemen<em>, per quanto non torni ad onore della mia reputazione di vero duro e compassato, a questa… sparata devo ammettere che _the undersigned_ quasi sputacchiò il bourbon accuratamente assaporato. Cercai per quanto possibile di rimanere composto. –Se mi conosce bene come dice, signorina, sa anche che non amo uccidere la gente.  
>–In effetti le mie informazioni mi dicono così. Per quanto la trovi un'idea decisamente degna di un sognatore vecchio stile.<br>–E ciononostante mi fa quest'offerta sul serio.  
>–Precisamente. Pensa che voglia ingannarla sapendo che non mi sparerebbe?<br>–Penso che non so cosa pensare, milady. Lei è una persona difficile da decifrare. A questo punto, credo che tutto sia possibile.  
>–Mi lusinga di nuovo. È precisamente l'effetto che voglio fare a chi incontro.<br>–Non rende facile fidarsi di lei. Non deve avere molti amici, con quest'atteggiamento.  
>–Anche questa è una battuta da sognatore, signor conte, se mi permette. Gli amici sono un lusso nel mestiere che facciamo. Altrettanto la fiducia. Credo di non avere sufficienti disponibilità da potermi permettere né gli uni né gli altri.<br>–Dunque, anche se accettassi di collaborare, non si fiderebbe neanche di me.  
>–E non pretenderei che lei si fidasse di me. Nulla di personale, naturalmente. È semplicemente così che vanno le cose. L'unica cosa in cui nutro fiducia è che collaborerà perché comprende l'importanza della questione.<br>–Se è così immagino che dissentendo da lei predicherei semplicemente a vuoto. Bene. Avrei solamente una piccola obiezione da farle.  
>–Quale?<br>–Lasciamo perdere per ora, come dice lei. Gliene parlerò se porteremo a termine la missione vivi.  
>–Quindi accetta?<br>Ebbene, come avrete capito sì, finii per accettare. Ci stringemmo la mano sporgendoci da un divano all'altro e l'accordo fu stretto. Del resto se non l'avessi fatto adesso non staremmo raccontando questa storia, giusto? E per lo stesso motivo, devo essere tornato vivo, giusto?  
>Per cui diamoci una mossa e andiamo avanti… la scena introduttiva è durata anche troppo, gli accenni misteriosi saranno chiariti alla fine. Adesso ci vuole l'azione.<p>

(1) Episodio 36, «Battaglia al Casinò». Una vera James Bond & risate fest!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

–Come mai detesta tanto i romantici?  
>–Perché credono in ideali assoluti. E spesso sono i primi ad iniziare le guerre. Questo mondo non è perfetto e lo sappiamo bene. Si deve scendere a compromessi che non ci piacciono. Anche i governi migliori hanno delle colpe. E c'è sempre qualcuno che trova la situazione così intollerabile da preferire che tutto sia distrutto per poter ricominciare da capo nel modo che ritiene migliore. E tanti saluti a tutti quelli che moriranno nel frattempo. Martiri della causa, li chiamano. Vittime necessarie. Allo stesso tempo, chiunque sia contro di loro è il male e quindi ucciderlo diventa un atto meritorio. E siccome vogliono dimostrare che il loro modo di agire è nobile, coprono tutto con bei termini e rituali di omicidio. Arti del duello che poi diventano sport… lealtà, cavalleria, combattimento onorevole… mi disgustano. È soltanto abbellire il proprio egoismo personale e non voler chiamare le cose col loro nome. Lei cosa risponderebbe, se qualcuno che sta per spararle le dicesse che morirà per un grande ideale e in modo onorevole?<br>–Risponderei che quando uno è morto, non gliene importa niente di essere stato ucciso con tutte le cerimonie o meno.  
>–Ah, ottima battuta! Allora in questo la pensiamo allo stesso modo, <em>monsieur<em>.

Io però pensavo anche qualcos'altro. Comunque non glielo dissi al momento.  
>In ogni modo, eccoci qui tutti e due, pancia a terra (freddo e umido) a guardare col cannocchiale una base militare segreta da un'altura vicina… domanda: come mai ci sono così tante basi militari segrete in giro? E come mai tutte hanno un'altura vicina e una sicurezza così scarsa da non accorgersi che le stanno fissando col cannocchiale? Mah, sarà una clausola fissa del contratto per fare i cattivi nei film di spie. Be'…<br>–Sarebbe lì che hanno portato la macchina?  
>–O perlomeno sapranno darci informazioni su dov'è stata portata. Non necessariamente di loro volontà.<br>–Mi sentirei più tranquillo se mi avesse permesso di contattare i miei amici.  
>–No. Più persone sanno del segreto e più questo è a rischio. Ho già derogato di molto agli ordini parlandone a lei.<br>–Non mi ha ancora detto il suo nome. Mi innervosisce non sapere come rivolgermi a chi ho accanto. In questo, è in vantaggio su di me.  
>Staccò per un attimo gli occhioni azzurrissimi dalle lenti guardandomi con un sorriso solo un <em>pochino<em> ironico. –Oh, capisco. In questo caso… che ne direbbe di chiamarmi Terya?  
>–Miss Terya?<br>–Vedo che ha afferrato. Ho anche nomi più divertenti, se questo non le piace. Non faccia quella faccia delusa. Lei a sua volta non svela la sua vera identità, se non erro.  
>–I miei amici la conoscono. Ma sanno che preferisco essere chiamato col nome che mi sono scelto. E sono discreti.<br>–Penso di poter dire la stessa cosa dei miei collaboratori. Ma comprenderà che fuori dal mio territorio per me è molto importante non lasciare tracce della mia presenza che altri possano seguire. Ora… non si distragga. Secondo le nostre fonti, dovrebbe arrivare un corriere con degli ordini a mezzanotte in punto. Sfrutteremo quel momento per fare il nostro ingresso.  
>Sembrava tanto sicura di sé che non feci obiezioni. E ovviamente, aveva ragione. Il suo orologio spaccava la mezzanotte quando una limousine nera coi finestrini oscurati si avvicinò al cancello principale. Il motore non emetteva alcun suono. Probabilmente c'entrava qualche altro dispositivo segreto. Una sentinella armata uscì dal casotto per un attimo ad accogliere l'ospite, che abbassò il finestrino facendosi riconoscere e sporse la mano per firmare un foglio messogli sotto il naso.<br>In quel preciso momento la mia affascinante accompagnatrice mi lanciò un'occhiata d'intesa per poi saettare fuori dal nostro nascondiglio all'attacco. E dico proprio _saettare_. Se adesso dicessi che non ho mai visto nessuno coi riflessi più rapidi sarebbe una balla. Però devo ammettere che era davvero impressionante vederla muoversi. Non riuscii a starle dietro. Prima che potessi raggiungerla, aveva già messo KO guardiano e occupanti dell'automobile e stava cavando garbatamente l'uniforme all'autista svenuto. Onestamente, come protagonista della storia sentivo di aver iniziato con una figura leggermente barbina.  
>–Mi par di capire che ci sono cose che non mi ha detto, Miss Terya?<br>–Naturalmente. Moltissime. Comunque è tutta questione di allenamento quotidiano. Adesso… le telecamere saranno ingannate da un apparecchio d'interferenza che ho portato con me… ma per non più di un minuto. Altrimenti insospettiremmo qualcuno. Dopodichè questa piccola transazione dovrà andare avanti come se nulla fosse successo. Perciò, _monsieur le Comte_, una volta che avremo nascosto questi due dove non possano trovarli immediatamente… avrò bisogno che lei usi per me i suoi speciali talenti.  
>Meno di cinque minuti dopo, eravamo un uomo con naso importante, folta capigliatura bruna e una valigetta in mano e la sua assistente con gli occhiali in divisa da autista, e ci dirigevamo scortati da due sentinelle armate lungo un corridoio dalle pareti metalliche all'interno della base, privo di finestre e illuminato a giorno da lampade al neon. La mia accompagnatrice stava bene anche con un abito un po' troppo ampio per lei. Credo che sarebbe stata bene in QUALUNQUE tenuta. Si era limitata a mettersi una parrucca e assumere un contegno deferente, ma il suo travestimento sembrava in qualche modo perfetto quanto il mio. Ero impressionato. Anche perché non sono molte le persone capaci di restare del tutto indifferenti vedendomi… fare il mio show per la prima volta. Era come se vi fosse perfettamente abituata. Una volta che ebbi assunto le sembianze del passeggero sul sedile di dietro, si era limitata a squadrarmi con soddisfazione inclinando appena la testa di lato. –Ottimo lavoro. Lei mi ricorda qualcuno che conosco, <em>monsieur<em>. Stile molto simile.  
>–Anche lei, milady, a dir la verità. Solo che devo ancora ricordarmi <em>chi<em>.  
>–Avrà tempo di pensarci dopo. Adesso concentriamoci sulla missione.<br>I soldati di scorta ci avevano accolto senza una parola e avevano continuato a non emettere neanche un suono durante la nostra passeggiata. Questo avrebbe dovuto mettermi sul chi vive. E non era l'unica cosa strana. L'uniforme che portavano non era nessuna che sapessi riconoscere. Nei panni dell'ospite non potevo fare domande, e Miss Terya sembrava ostentatamente non accorgersi degli sguardi telegrafici che le inviavo. Così feci buon viso a cattivo gioco finché non arrivammo ad una porta metallica schermata con accanto una pulsantiera. Uno dei due uomini batté in fretta un codice di riconoscimento, quindi entrambi parvero ritenere che il loro compito fosse esaurito e fecero per allontanarsi muti come sopra.  
>–Ehm, è qui che?…– tentai di trattenerli, tanto per far conversazione o per avere qualche informazione in più. In fondo, non sapevo neanche CON CHI e DI COSA ero venuto a parlare, o chi si supponeva che fossi. Uno dei due si voltò appena gettandomi un'occhiata tra il confuso e il collerico, si strinse nelle spalle come a spiegare che non capiva, e si affrettò nella direzione da cui eravamo venuti dandomi l'impressione di essersi veramente offeso perché l'avevo costretto a rompere la consegna del silenzio. La mia compagna mi afferrò un braccio con un gesto contrariato –forse si supponeva che io parlassi un'altra lingua? O che sapessi che qui non parlavano la mia?– e accennò con gli occhi verso la porta che si stava aprendo automaticamente.<br>–Avanti– disse dall'interno una voce baritonale, dal ricco accento straniero, che mi parve di riconoscere.  
>Mentre obbedivo all'invito sentivo un'altra vocina nella testa –dal suono MOLTO più gracchiante ma altrettanto familiare– darmi del mille volte idiota per aver accettato quella missione senza chiedere più particolari. Non sapevo neanche <em>chi<em> c'era in gioco e _come_ avrei dovuto comportarmi. L'unica cosa che sapevo era che la mia partner ammetteva di non avermi detto moltissime cose e di non fidarsi di me! Bell'affare! Se non si fidava di me perché chiedere proprio il _mio_ aiuto? Era proprio da me lasciarmi abbindolare così da due belle… ehmmm… guanciotte. Eppure, vi giuro…  
>–Benvenuti, signori.<br>…rispettabile pubblico, che quando _the undersigned_ vide in faccia la persona che ci aspettava dietro un tavolo nella stanza blindata, dovette trattenersi per non fare un salto. O per non farsi venire un colpo al cuore.  
>Quella faccia…<br>…era la mia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

–Se tutte le possibilità sono vere da qualche parte, non pensa che qualunque scelta facciamo sarà comunque inutile? Un nostro alter ego in qualche mondo lontano avrà comunque scelto l'altra strada… e allora che differenza fa? Io ho vinto qui, ma ho fallito altrove… oppure posso tranquillamente fallire e andare in malora qui, tanto altrove ho vinto. Non crede che un pensiero del genere potrebbe spingere tutto il genere umano a lasciarsi andare al nulla?  
>–Questo è appunto uno dei motivi per cui i miei capi vogliono fermare i ladri della macchina.<br>–Sì, ma _lei_, cosa ne pensa?  
>–In realtà… non abbiamo affatto la prova che <em>tutte<em> le possibilità siano reali. Forse alcune si autoescludono da sole, essendo abbastanza infinitesimali da risultare praticamente impossibili… mentre le possibilità di maggioranza si rafforzano a vicenda. Forse i mondi non sono infiniti ma semplicemente in numero enorme. Se fosse così, potremmo dire agli aspiranti nichilisti che per ogni mondo in cui fanno la scelta giusta riducono la probabilità che un loro doppio faccia quella sbagliata. E comunque… credo che alla fin fine ognuno di noi sia responsabile soltanto delle _proprie_ scelte. Qualunque altra cosa possa aver scelto un mio alter ego in un presente diverso, io non sono quella persona. Io sono _io_. Questo è quanto.  
>–Ma non se i mondi iniziano ad interferire l'uno con l'altro.<br>–Vedo che ha colto il punto.  
>–Più di quanto immaginerebbe, milady. Ma ne riparleremo.<p>

–Mi spiace che abbiate dovuto affrontare un viaggio così lungo e disagevole, dottore. Spero capiate la necessità. Come la mia necessità di segretezza.  
>C'ERA qualche differenza tra il tipo che si stava alzando in piedi dietro la scrivania e me. Prima di tutto, sembrava parecchio più anziano. Probabilmente per lui il tempo non si era mai «fermato magicamente» come per me. Poi, naturalmente, non si potevano ignorare l'occhialino, i baffetti da milord curatissimi e, soprattutto… cosa che mi fece comprendere per la prima volta il desiderio che si può provare di uccidere il proprio doppio e prendere il suo posto… quello aveva i capelli, anche se non tanti. Neri, nerissimi. Poteva tingersi o essere solo un parrucchino, ma che effetto scioccante comunque… per la prima volta mi resi conto che tutti i miei amici avevano sempre avuto ragione nel dire che somigliavo a mio nonno buonanima nominato baronetto da Sua Maestà per i suoi meriti nella compagnia teatrale nazionale inglese…<br>Cominciavo a capire un possibile motivo per cui quella bellezza misteriosa aveva contattato me per quest'incarico. La guardai di sguincio, ma non riuscii a decifrare dalla sua espressione se fosse sorpresa quanto me o no. L'altro me stesso ci osservava tranquillissimo. La cosa sembrava in qualche modo _stonata_, finché non mi ricordai che ero travestito e non poteva sapere chi fossi. Certo, se per il colpo nel vederlo fossi inavvertitamente tornato al mio vero aspetto, allora sì che avrebbe cambiato espressione e ci sarebbe stato da ridere… o forse no. Per niente.  
>–Prego, accomodatevi entrambi. Beve qualcosa, dottore?– La voce era perfettamente impostata, molto più della mia. Doveva aver frequentato molto più a lungo di me l'accademia d'arte drammatica. Oppure si credeva molto superiore a quel che era, o lo era davvero. Improvvisamente provai il desiderio di saperne parecchio di più su quell'io che non ero io, come se in qualche punto del passato mi fossi sfuggito di mano.<br>Cosicchè ero un dottore. Chissà di che tipo, ma dovevo stare attento a non tradirmi. Bofonchiai qualcosa che poteva essere un sì o un no con un tono mezzo scocciato che per esperienza sapevo essere _professorale_, e mi lasciai cadere su una sedia. Un corriere con ordini, aveva detto la mia partner, ma a quanto pare l'uomo di cui avevo preso il posto doveva essere più importante di così. Lei ne era informata e mi aveva mentito? Ed ora, dovevo aspettarmi che prendesse in mano la situazione o avrei dovuto sostenere una conversazione senza sapere su cosa, improvvisando?  
>Il me monocoluto mi porse un bicchiere di qualcosa che non riconobbi, ma che dal sapore era più forte di quanto fossi abituato a bere da parecchio tempo. –Bene. Ha qualcosa per me? Cosa dice il nostro comune amico della mia proposta?<br>Almeno a questa richiesta sapevo più o meno che risposta dare. In silenzio, porsi la valigetta, sperando che non fosse una _gaffe_ madornale. Non vennero esclamazioni dalla sedia accanto alla mia, quindi supposi non lo fosse.  
>–Molto bene– commentò l'altro me componendo con qualche gesto sicuro la combinazione e passando poi ad esaminare i documenti all'interno– con un gesto molto <em>mio<em> nell'aggiustarsi il monocolo. Io continuavo a guardarmi in giro certo di veder spuntare da un momento all'altro il persiano bianco della Spectre o il maggiordomo bombetta d'acciaio di Goldfinger. Stai a vedere che di tutti i film di spie possibili ero finito in uno di serie B. D'accordo, certi colpi di scena catturano l'attenzione del pubblico, ma il buono e il cattivo interpretati dalla stessa persona fa tanto effetto speciale di seconda categoria… ormai è una trovata che usano solo nelle parodie! E poi, un cattivo con un aspetto così _platealmente_ da cattivo… senza offesa per me, naturalmente… non lo metterebbero mai in scena in una storia seria…  
>–E naturalmente lei <em>non<em> conosce i dettagli di ciò che mi ha portato, non è vero?– mi si rivolse improvvisamente dopo aver sfogliato sommariamente le carte come solo a sincerarsi che ci fossero tutte, mentre le riponeva. –È stato assunto per il nostro progetto conoscendolo soltanto a grandi linee, ho ragione?  
>–Ah… sì, è così– borbottai colto alla sprovvista ricomponendomi. Anche senza guardare potevo sentirmi sulla schiena uno sguardo laser equivalente a una gomitata nelle costole. Eravamo arrivati a un momento <em>clou<em>… quello in cui il cattivo si lascia sfuggire indizi non sempre comprensibili ma cruciali per il finale… e sarebbe stato imperdonabile se avessi rovinato tutto. –Speravo che lei anzi potesse spiegarmi qualcosa di più.– Bella mossa. Potendo mi sarei dato una pacca sulla spalla da solo.

–Ma certo. Anzi, devo farle i miei complimenti per aver avuto il coraggio di unirsi a noi con così poche spiegazioni. Ma mi lasci cominciare dall'inizio. In breve…– E qui assunse una di quelle pose da monologo di scena madre col petto in fuori e gli occhi al soffitto che il mio maestro di dizione all'epoca avrebbe ricompensato con una bacchettata sulle dita. _My God_, che impressione vedersi dall'esterno! Ma anch'io ero sempre così _teatrale? Non_ rispondete, maleducati!… Ti prego ti prego ti prego, fai che almeno non faccia qualcosa di così grossolano come tossicchiare…  
>Tossicchiò.<br>–…In breve, il nostro scopo è creare il _mondo perfetto_.  
>Pausa ad effetto per vedere la mia reazione. Be', finsi (spero bene) meraviglia ma <em>non è<em> che non mi fossi proprio per niente aspettato qualcosa del genere. Anche se quelli che parlano di _«mondo perfetto»_ con quel tono, chissà perché, ma mi fanno sempre venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Forse perché gli ultimi tizi del genere che ho incontrato mi hanno rifatto i connotati e il resto per i loro scopi.  
>Ma in fin dei conti, quando ti trovi di fronte un tuo gemello malvagio i casi sono due, anzi tre: o gli scienziati pazzi di nostra conoscenza fanno gli straordinari, o esistono molte più coincidenze al mondo di quante ne possa immaginare la filosofia di Orazio (questa non la capirà nessuno che non conosca il Bardo a memoria), o hai la prova che la storia delle dimensioni parallele è vera e che di conseguenza è già cominciata l'infiltrazione di persone da una dimensione in un'altra. E ci sono pochi motivi per cui si possa voler emigrare così radicalmente…<br>–Anzi, per la verità non si tratta di _creare_ il mondo perfetto, visto che _già_ esiste. Si tratta semplicemente di andarcelo a prendere.  
>Appunto. Come dicevo. Per voler andare in un altro mondo, significa che o dall'altra parte fa veramente schifo, o c'è voglia di conquistare, o una giusta miscela delle due cose. La mia misteriosa partner me lo aveva già accennato. Ed effettivamente, era impossibile che qualcuno non pensasse a una cosa del genere, avendo a disposizione la macchina che mi era stata descritta. A quanto pareva <em>the undersigned<em> si era veramente ritrovato nei guai fino al collo… anzi, a due colli… e avrebbe dovuto fare i salti mortali per tirarsi fuori bene da questa storia.  
>–Pensi solo alle <em>possibilità infinite<em> che ci si aprono davanti. Rimediare a qualsiasi errore commesso in passato. Riavere indietro le persone care perdute. Vivere in un paese che ha fatto le scelte giuste, non quelle che l'avrebbero portato alla rovina. Fino adesso il flusso degli eventi era _irreversibile_… bisognava vivere tutta la vita con le conseguenze non solo delle proprie azioni, ma anche delle azioni di altri con cui non avevamo avuto niente a che fare, o di coincidenze che non potevamo controllare. _Perché?_– Il mio alter ego sottolineò quest'ultima parola sbattendo con forza entrambe le mani sul tavolo, e mi parve di capire perché alcuni dei miei amici dicono che in certi momenti ho l'aria un po' da psicopatico. –Ma da _ora_ non sarà più così. Chi è scontento della sua vita attuale non dovrà far altro che trasferirsi in un altro mondo… uno di sua scelta, dove tutto sarà di suo gusto fino al minimo dettaglio! In fondo, se il numero è _illimitato_, allora tutto dev'essere possibile! Ci pensi… il più grande sogno dell'uomo… spingere il pulsante di _reset_, tornare indietro e correggere tutto!  
>Lo sguardo gli si fece sognante, e mi venne da pensare: questo sta parlando anche di se stesso. Se ha vissuto esperienze anche un po' simili alle mie, <em>chi<em> vorrebbe riavere indietro tra coloro che ho perduto? Quali scelte vorrebbe cambiare? E al suo posto, non sarei forse tentato anch'io?  
>Solo che non è <em>così<em> semplice. –Mi scusi– interruppi facendo il mio migliore tono accademico blandamente interessato –ma non sta dimenticando qualcosa, comunque? Ognuno potrebbe trasferirsi nel mondo di sua scelta... ma che ne sarebbe del suo alter ego in quel mondo? Non credo che sarebbe così felice di farsi sostituire…  
>Un gesto di noncuranza con la mano. –Effettivamente potrebbe esserci qualche dilemma etico. Non abbiamo ancora considerato tutti i dettagli. Tuttavia… sono certo che si potrà risolvere ogni cosa senza troppo affanno. Stiamo parlando di mondi <em>infiniti<em>, no? Che a volte possono differire anche soltanto per un minimo insignificante dettaglio che poche persone noterebbero. Quindi ce ne sarà per forza anche uno in cui tutto va bene, ma quella persona non esiste o è morta. Nessuno dovrà togliere il posto a nessuno. Oppure… l'alter ego potrebbe avere a sua volta voglia di cambiare. E perché no? Perché ognuno dovrebbe essere costretto a restare nella sua linea temporale di nascita? Scegliti la vita che vuoi, la famiglia che vuoi! Noi promuoveremo una grande ondata di viaggi e migrazioni senza spostamenti, senza traumi… la libera circolazione tra mondi! Il rinnovamento più imponente della storia, anzi di _molte_ storie!  
>Ceeerto. Meglio della <em>réclame<em> di mille agenzie di viaggi. E se poi la tua nuova vita non ti va bene, sei libero di trasferirti quante volte vuoi. Ceeerto. Deresponsabilizzazione totale. Per esempio, puoi commettere un omicidio, scaricare la colpa sul tuo doppio e poi passare altrove a uccidere magari la stessa persona… un serial killer dal delitto perfetto. Oppure, quante mogli puoi avere senza mai essere bigamo…  
>…E io… a parte l'ovvio… COSA cercherei di cambiare nella mia vita?<br>–E lei… ehm… vorrebbe unirsi _personalmente_ a questa migrazione? Sostituire il suo alter ego?  
>Piegò TUTTA la bocca verso il basso e strizzò un occhio concentrandosi. –Be', ancora non saprei fino a che punto… siamo qui da troppo poco tempo e non mi sono informato su chi sia e cosa faccia il mio doppio in questo mondo. Di certo molti dei nostri vorranno venire qui. C'è un motivo se abbiamo scelto proprio questa dimensione per cominciare la migrazione. Qui si sta molto <em>meglio<em> che da noi… e perché dovremmo lasciare questa vita facile a persone che non hanno dovuto fare nessun altro sforzo che nascere per conquistarsela? Perché non dovrebbe essere garantita anche a noi? È semplicemente un pareggiare i conti.  
>Più o meno quello che diceva la mia affascinante compagna. Certo però che se a questa gente il nostro mondo sembrava un paradiso, mi chiesi quanto dovesse essere tremendo il loro. Non feci domande perché non sapevo quanto il mio personaggio avrebbe dovuto saperne. In un certo senso mi sentivo in colpa, anche se il responsabile non ero certo io… in fin dei conti, era come se quelle persone fossero dei <em>rifugiati<em> che cercano asilo in un altro paese. Che diritto avevamo di negare loro l'ingresso?  
>A parte che avevano intenzione di ottenere quell'ingresso a spese di altre persone. Seppure di loro stessi.<br>–…Però vedo una falla nel suo piano. Non _tutto_ si potrebbe lasciare alle spalle. Un uomo che ha perso una gamba, ad esempio, o sta morendo di malattia… porterebbe queste cose con sé nella sua nuova vita. Non sfuggirebbe _completamente_ alle conseguenze del proprio passato. E come potrebbe qualcuno che non è più identico al proprio doppio sperare di sostituirlo senza essere notato?  
>Sembrò che l'argomento lo colpisse. Si sfregò pensosamente il mento. –Uhmmm… be', direi che ha colto nel segno… la nostra idea di paradiso effettivamente sembra presentare ancora qualche <em>difetto<em>… ma cose del genere possono senz'altro essere sistemate in corso d'opera. Non dobbiamo farci fermare da questo, adesso. Altrimenti perderemmo la nostra occasione. Come sa, ci sono forze che non vorrebbero vedere il nostro piano attuato. E qui, caro dottore, entra in gioco lei ed altri come lei. Mi dica… _come_ pensa che la sua ricerca possa esserci utile?  
>–Io?<br>–Certo, lei. Non si è offerto volontario con tutto il suo entusiasmo? Prego dunque, mi esponga.  
>E per la serie «come rovinare una copertura improvvisata in pochi minuti», ecco a voi… meee! Ci scommetto che adesso Miss Terya stava pentendosi di non avermi dato altri dettagli. Eravamo nei guai, a meno che non facessi quel che mi riesce meglio… cioè <em>arrampicarmi sugli specchi improvvisando sfacciatamente<em>. –Ah–ehm… non tocca a me fare congetture… in fondo sono soltanto un subordinato… le ho semplicemente trasmesso le informazioni…  
>–Non si sottovaluti. Era in lizza anche lei per il Nobel, dopotutto. Mi interessa davvero la sua opinione.<br>–…e comunque, _il nostro comune amico_ non è ancora convinto del tutto. Fino a che punto il suo progetto è realizzabile? Che garanzie abbiamo che il trasferimento di cui mi parla funzioni?  
>–Ma caro dottore! Come le ho già detto, <em>noi stessi<em> siamo la prova vivente che il trasferimento è possibile ed è già riuscito!  
>–Questo, mi permetta, è ciò che dice lei.– L'altro me aveva una faccia pesantemente contrita. Avevo recuperato alla grande, e insistetti. –Documenti di un altro mondo si possono falsificare, archivi di questo anche, e somiglianze casuali non sono una prova. Non vorrei rivelare i nostri dati prima di essere assolutamente sicuro, capisce? Non ha neanche mostrato ancora a nessuno il suo fantomatico apparecchio. Si trova qui? Basta che mi ci faccia dare un'occhiata e capirò subito se è autentico o meno.<br>–…L'apparecchio? Ma non sa che…  
>Per un attimo mi feci un applauso interiore a scena aperta per il magnifico modo in cui avevo ribaltato l'interrogatorio portandomi in vantaggio. Per poi vedere il mio alter ego cambiare repentinamente faccia e rendermi conto che invece ero caduto nella imperdonabile –e del resto inevitabile a questo punto della storia– <em>gaffe<em> di cui sopra. –No, lei NON lo sa a quanto pare. E questo significa che NON è chi dice di essere. L'hanno mandata dal nostro mondo a sostituire il dottore? Bene, comunque sappia che non torneremo indietro! GUARDIE!

Le guardie appena chiamate che circolavano nel corridoio sentirono lo strillo del loro comandante, la sirena d'allarme che cominciava a lampeggiare e poi, in rapida successione, un secondo urlo disumano proveniente dall'ufficio. Immediatamente prima che noi due intrusi schizzassimo fuori con le pistole pronte e prendessimo la corsa inseguiti dalle loro grida d'avvertimento e pallottole. Quando guardarono nella stanza, lo trovarono lungo sul tavolo semisvenuto, con gli occhi roteanti, che blaterava qualcosa come «La FACCIA! Quella FACCIA!»  
>Effettivamente, alcuni di loro avevano fatto caso che gli intrusi fuggiti dall'ufficio non erano esattamente identici a quelli che vi erano entrati. Uno o due si erano anche chiesti perché il comandante corresse in giro con quella sventola… e che fine avessero fatto i suoi ridicoli baffetti.<br>–Lei non riesce PROPRIO ad essere discreto in quello che fa, _Monsieur le Comte_. Riprendere il suo aspetto davanti a quell'uomo è stata la mossa più…  
>–Doveva saperlo, quando è venuta a cercarmi! La veda così… a tutti fa bene un bel faccia a faccia con se stessi! Evidentemente non sapeva DAVVERO ancora nulla di me o dei miei compagni. Scommetto che adesso avrà un po' di problemi a farsi la barba davanti allo specchio la mattina…<br>–Intanto in questo modo ci siamo giocati la copertura. Ed ora dobbiamo pensare a uscire di qui in fretta prima che ci catturino.  
>–Dica piuttosto che IO mi sono giocato QUESTA copertura.– Restate di stucco, è un barbatrucco! Mi stiracchio, ammicco e in men che non si dica l'avvenente fanciulla sta scappando con al fianco una delle guardie che ci stavano inseguendo a distanza. Di lì a poco, quando le guardie in questione arrivano a una svolta nel corridoio, basta far loro lo sgambetto e fregare un paio d'uniformi ed armi d'ordinanza. E possiamo tranquillamente camminare in giro invece di correre in cerca dell'uscita.<br>–Almeno finché il loro comandante non si riprenderà abbastanza per dirgli che c'è un trasformista in giro. O che siano abbastanza furbi da capirlo da soli. Non siamo affatto in una bella situazione.  
>–Cosa che, mi permetta signorina, si sarebbe potuta evitare se soltanto si fosse fidata di me abbastanza per dirmi di più sulla nostra missione. Non è così che dovrebbe trattare un collega, soprattutto se spera di avere successo. In ogni caso, anche se dovessero intuirlo… non creda che non possa essere un buon vantaggio per noi più che uno svantaggio. Nulla di meglio che aggirarsi in cerca di indizi in un posto in preda alla confusione dove ognuno sospetta di chi ha a fianco. E poi, io mi ci sto perfino DIVERTENDO.<br>–E si vede. Lei mi ricorda davvero una mia certa amica. Noi però dalle mie parti preferiamo fare le cose in modo decisamente più professionale e meno PITTORESCO.  
>–Allora forse lavorare un po' con me potrebbe aiutarla a vedere il lato pittoresco della vita. Comunque temo che dovrà abituarcisi se dobbiamo continuare il nostro sodalizio… sono troppo vecchio per cambiare abitudini. E adesso, proviamo ad aprire un po' di porte e se abbiamo fortuna potremmo trovarci dietro il nostro premio… vai con la numero uno!<br>Spalancai con la massima teatralità possibile la prima entrata che trovai a portata di mano… e quasi mi venne il secondo colpo secco della giornata.  
>No, non si trattava di un altro sosia. L'ometto dall'aria mite con la pipa in bocca che si voltò solo leggermente sorpreso ad accoglierci con un pezzo elettronico in mano, lindo nel suo camice bianco, non l'avevo mai visto di persona prima. Avevo visto delle sue fotografie, però. E tutto mi aspettavo tranne che di incontrarlo proprio in quel posto. Apparentemente stava lavorando da solo al macchinario piuttosto ingombrante che, in pezzi e fili, occupava l'intera camera come un'auto smontata dal meccanico.<br>La mia collega, devo dire, in quel frangente ebbe molta più presenza di spirito di me. Mentre il nostro ospite ancora stava aprendo la bocca e sgranando gli occhi al vederci, lei senza scomporsi e con un gesto molto elegante del braccio gli puntò contro la sua ragguardevole pistola.  
>–Il–il blocco…– cominciò a balbettare il vecchio. Lei non lo lasciò finire di parlare. –Che fortuna averla trovata così presto, dottor Lafitte–Rochy. Lei è accusato di alto tradimento nei confronti del suo paese e del governo internazionale. E adesso mi farà il favore di venire con me senza opporre resistenza.<br>A questo punto _the undersigned_ fece _l'altra_ cosa che sa fare meglio, vale a dire una domanda perfettamente inutile e scontata. –Il dottor Lafitte–Rochy?… Un momento… ma non doveva essere sotto protezione degli…  
>Un attimo dopo la risposta mi venne in mente da sola. Insieme con le ovvie implicazioni. –Oh. Ma certo. Stupido chiedere da parte mia. Questo spiega parecchie cose.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

–Spesso bisogna fare cose che non ci piacciono per difendere quello che abbiamo. Non sarà perfetto, ma è sempre meglio dell'alternativa.  
>–Si contraddice. Stando a quello che mi ha raccontato, esistono sempre alternative migliori. Non è troppo triste lottare solo per non peggiorare senza nessuna speranza che vada meglio?<br>–C'è di peggio anche di questo.  
>–E sarebbe?<br>–Lottare per tenersi il poco che si ha… e perché altri possano tenersi il meglio che tu non potrai mai avere.

–Sicché mi ha sempre mentito, non è vero, gentile signorina? O per prevenire la sua risposta… non mi ha detto TUTTA la verità. Il dottor Lafitte del NOSTRO mondo è effettivamente in custodia, e questo è il dottore dell'ALTRO. O è il contrario? In ogni modo… è da lì che lei viene, vero? Dallo stesso universo alternativo di questa gente. Ecco perché era rimasta «isolata dai suoi collaboratori» e non poteva dirmi chi era il suo datore di lavoro.  
>–Le sarei grata se rimandassimo questa conversazione a un momento più opportuno, <em>monsieur le Comte<em>. Adesso sono nelle mie vesti di pubblico ufficiale ed è mio dovere arrestare questo signore illegalmente espatriato e riportarlo indietro finché possiamo ancora mantenere circoscritto l'incidente. Dottor Lafitte, metta le mani dove posso vederle.  
>Quell'omino non sembrava in grado di far male neanche a una mosca per doverlo minacciare così. Anzi, tremava come una foglia. Ma non accennava a staccare le mani dall'apparecchio. –Aspetti… non capisce. Sto agendo in questo modo per <em>aiutare<em> il mio paese. Per aiutare _tutti_! Qui è così diverso da… possiamo cambiare completamente vita, se ne rende conto?  
>–Dottore, per favore. Le ho detto di alzare le mani e avvicinarsi. Non mi costringa ad eseguire l'ordine che ho ricevuto in caso contrario. Devo fermare questa cosa, con le buone o con le cattive. Lo capisce, vero?<br>–Ehi, un momento! Non vorrà mica… ucciderlo?– esclamai con gli occhi piuttosto fuori dalle orbite.  
>–Non si immischi. Le sono grata per il suo aiuto, ma questa è la mia giurisdizione. Ed è meglio così per tutti. La fuga di notizie dev'essere bloccata e la contaminazione tra linee temporali ridotta al minimo, prima che sia troppo tardi.<br>Il dottore allargò tranquillamente le braccia come a racchiudere tutto ciò che avevamo intorno. Capii che l'apparecchiatura incompleta sparsa nella stanza doveva essere la famosa macchina cambiamondi. Quindi non era completa? Stava cercando di ricostruirla qui? –Mi spari pure, se sente di doverlo fare. Non cambierà niente. La storia divergerà di nuovo. In un mondo morirò, ma in un altro riuscirò a schivare il suo proiettile e continuerò il mio lavoro. Ciò che è stato messo in moto non può essere fermato.  
>–Preferisco credere alla possibilità che lei si sbagli. E comunque, qualsiasi cosa possa fare un'altra me in un altro mondo, in <em>questo<em> particolare ho una missione e degli ordini a cui obbedire.  
>–E io farò sempre e comunque ciò che mi detta la mia coscienza. Non la costringo a venir meno alla sua. Se ce l'ha.<br>–Non stiamo parlando di me. Le sue scelte di coscienza significherebbero la morte di milioni di persone. Già la nostra presenza qui è destabilizzante. Non speri di convincermi così. Per me non sarebbe certo la prima volta che giustizio un fuoriuscito recalcitrante. E mi creda, difficilmente ci perdo il sonno dopo averlo fatto.  
>Lafitte si limitò a restare immobile, attendere e chiudere gli occhi. Forse pregando i suoi dei.<br>Be', tutta questa scenetta era veramente molto commovente e forse a questo punto qualcuno più zen di me sarebbe giunto alla decisione di non poter interferire con gli affari di un altro mondo, specie quando la signorina voleva cortesemente evitare che il suo interferisse col nostro… ma che, scherziamo? Abbiamo tutti le traveggole? Quando mai _the undersigned_ ha incrociato le braccia e lasciato sparare a un povero vecchietto indifeso? Chiunque di voi l'avrebbe fatto, per caso?  
>Per cui, come potete immaginare, mi parai coraggiosamente davanti alla bocca dell'arma afferrando la canna con una mano. –Un momento, un momento, un momento. Qui <em>nessuno<em> massacra _nessuno_ finché non avrò capito un po' meglio cosa sta succedendo.  
>Lafitte, alle mie spalle, titubò e sembrò cercare una via di fuga. Lo capii dagli occhi della ragazza che cercavano di non perderlo di vista oltre l'ostacolo. –<em>Monsieur<em>, si potrebbe dire che lei è quantomeno inopportuno. Mi lasci fare il mio dovere o dovrò considerare anche lei come un nemico.  
>–Oh, lei faccia quello che le <em>pare<em> ma scoprirà che se voglio anch'io so essere un osso duro. E dopo che mi ha trascinato fin qui a mo' di burattino, scusi tanto ma credo che sia mio _diritto_ avere delle spiegazioni.  
>–Il mondo è ingiusto, <em>monsieur<em>. Non sempre basta pensare di avere dei diritti. A volte dobbiamo accontentarci di quel che _possiamo_ avere.– La sua voce era dura e amara come non l'avevo mai sentita in quelle poche ore che la conoscevo. Si spostò fulmineamente di lato accorgendosi che il dottore stava approfittando del nostro piccolo alterco per scivolare verso una porticina di servizio. –E lei non cerchi di fare il furbo, Lafitte. La prego di credere che posso spararle in _qualunque_ situazione. E per quanto possa essere sicuro che un suo doppio sopravvivrebbe, può star certo che _lei_, qui e ora, morirà. Non credo che voglia rischiare così tanto, anche per verificare le sue teorie. E sicuramente in questo modo non avrebbe più possibilità di rivedere _lei_.  
>Il vecchietto sussultò e si bloccò sul posto. –<em>Lei<em>?– chiesi io.  
>–Già. Il nostro buon dottore proclama di fare tutto per il bene dell'umanità, ma in realtà è spinto da motivi molto personali. Come tutti, d'altronde. Nel mondo da cui proviene ha perso sua moglie, morta per una malattia… e quando è riuscito ad attivare la sua macchina e si è ritrovato da <em>questa<em> parte, ha scoperto che qui lei era viva. Per questo ha contattato gente interessata a questa piccola invasione e rivoluzione. A quanto pare non gli importa che ne sarà del suo alter ego su questa terra, pur di recuperare la copia della sua signora. Né cosa succederà a tutte le altre persone che saranno sostituite. Ecco, adesso ha avuto le sue spiegazioni. È soddisfatto?  
>–Io…– Lafitte tremava indignato, ma non osava muoversi. –Non è affatto… come dice lei! Non sono un assassino!<br>–No, solamente un suicida da un certo punto di vista. O non è vero che ha cercato di uccidere il suo doppio alla prima visita su questa terra? Il vostro dottor Lafitte oggi è vivo per miracolo dopo l'esplosione che ha distrutto il suo laboratorio. Un altro dei motivi che l'hanno spinto a cercare protezione.  
>Lui sembrò quasi sgonfiarsi visibilmente, e mise gli occhi a terra con evidente vergogna. –Ero… ero fuori di me. Non capivo quel che facevo… sono come impazzito per un istante. Non ne vado fiero. Dopotutto… chi era <em>lui<em> per passare tanti anni in più di _me_ con MIA moglie? Che meriti aveva che non avessi IO? Non è… non è giusto…  
>E decisamente non si era trattato <em>solo<em> di un momento di pazzia. Parlava come qualcuno a cui mancasse decisamente qualche rotella. Cioè esattamente come il mio alter ego in divisa militare aveva parlato prima. Adesso sì che riuscivo a capire le tante allusioni della signorina… il tutto mi ricordava un romanzo di fantascienza che avevo letto un po' di anni fa. Cercai di ricordarmi il finale, e mi parve vagamente che fosse piuttosto _apocalittico_.  
>Non era tutta colpa sua, poveraccio… ci viene insegnato fin da piccoli che alla fine ognuno avrà quello che si merita. Ci restiamo tutti male la prima volta che scopriamo che non è sempre così. Un po' come quando ci rivelano che Babbo Natale non esiste. Però… a ben pensarci, ci sono cose buone e benedizioni che non potremmo <em>mai<em> meritarci neanche facendo i bravi in mille vite, e le riceviamo lo stesso. Quindi, quasi quasi dovremmo ringraziare che la vita sia così ingiusta.  
>Lui ovviamente non la pensava allo stesso modo. Adesso come adesso, tuttavia, sembrava desideroso di null'altro più che di scusarsi farfugliando come un bambino colto sul fatto. –Dopodiché– continuò la spia spietata –il qui presente dottore, tornato sul suo mondo, ha cercato aiuti finanziari per ripetere il tentativo. Come ha potuto verificare lei stesso. Per lo più si sono uniti a lui rivoluzionari falliti, utopisti pazzoidi paramilitari o terroristi… o altri reietti delle loro società che non si sono lasciati scappare l'occasione d'infliggere altrove la distruzione che non era loro riuscita a casa propria. O magari di prendersi la vita di qualcun altro come ha tentato di fare lui.<br>–Io… adesso sto bene. Non rifarei più una pazzia simile. Appena ho potuto ho cercato di rimediare… purtroppo non posso più entrare in contatto con il mio doppio per scusarmi… o per proporgli di collaborare con noi. Con il suo aiuto riuscirei ad adattare la macchina molto più in fretta! Perché nessuno qui riesce a capire le mie intenzioni? Voglio solo che tutti abbiano l'opportunità di rimediare ai propri errori. E di vivere in un paese libero. Non in quell'orrore che ci siamo lasciati dietro. Non vorrebbe anche lei essere _libera_? Per _davvero_? Qui non deve sottostare agli ordini di quei pazzi sanguinari dei suoi superiori. Si unisca a noi. Avremo un futuro migliore… costruiremo insieme un mondo migliore…  
>–Lo vorrei, sì. Ma a casa <em>mia<em>, non a casa d'altri. E non a spese di altri. Non sono così vigliacca da scappare dal mio mondo perché non mi piace, senza prima provare a migliorarlo.– Aveva sempre quel tono duro e amaro, eppure mentre pronunciava queste parole mi parve all'improvviso tanto più giovane. Mi resi conto che nonostante la sua aria da donna vissuta in realtà non doveva avere ancora trent'anni. E sembrava… molto più una bambina delusa che una veterana cinica. Di colpo, credetti di capire molto meglio anche _lei_.  
>La faccia del vecchio dietro di me, tuttavia, s'indurì. –Allora mi spiace… ma devo agire contro di lei anche per il <em>suo stesso<em> bene. Mi creda, poi mi ringrazierà.  
>Ahimé, un errore da scolaretto davvero classico. Mi ero fatto commuovere e non mi ero accorto che, più che all'uscita, Lafitte aveva cercato per tutto il tempo della conversazione di avvicinarsi al PULSANTE D'ALLARME. E io gliene avevo caritatevolmente dato l'occasione. Entro pochi secondi una sirena ancor più forte della precedente prese a ululare come un lupo con la coda pestata, portando con sé una fiumana di guardie con quella strana uniforme oltremondana che si riversarono nella stanza puntando i fucili e urlando di fermarsi e arrendersi nella loro lingua straniera. Un colpo preciso al collo col taglio della mano ne fece tacere un paio mezze strozzate. Rompemmo l'accerchiamento un attimo prima che diventasse troppo compatto e ci ritrovammo di nuovo a filare a tutta birra per i corridoi inseguiti dall'intera base, lasciandoci dietro le grida recriminatorie o forse le maledizioni lamentose di Lafitte. La mia partner fece crollare una sezione di soffitto sparando, rallentando i soldati quel tanto che bastava perché riuscissimo a riguadagnare l'uscita e a prendere di sorpresa quelli di guardia al perimetro. Erano piuttosto efficienti, però. Meno di un minuto dopo la nostra sortita, erano già fuori a sciami disperdendosi per l'intero bosco alla nostra ricerca. Ci vollero ore prima che decidessero che dovevamo essere ormai lontani o volatilizzati e tornassero a rinchiudersi all'interno con le loro lanterne, mentre ormai il buio impediva di vedere a un palmo dal naso.<br>E a quel punto io potei finalmente smettere di fingermi un innocente pezzo di prato e lasciar uscire Miss Terya, che, inutile a dirsi, era piuttosto irritata non solo per la scomoda posizione in cui era rimasta tanto tempo, ma per l'intera faccenda. Con ME.  
>–Sarà contento di se stesso. Con la sua infantile pretesa di spiegazioni mi ha impedito di cogliere forse l'unica occasione di salvare tutto prima che precipitasse. Perlomeno abbiamo scoperto che la macchina non è ancora stata ricostruita.<br>–Un'altra cosa su cui mi ha mentito, quindi. Sapeva che era andata distrutta. E in effetti, non era neanche stata rubata visto che l'inventore la sta usando di sua spontanea volontà. Temeva veramente così tanto che non l'avrei aiutata, se fosse stata sincera con me? Se mi permette, la responsabilità del fallimento credo sia più sua che mia.  
>E a questo punto mi aspettavo perlomeno una gran bella scenata. Mi ero perfino preventivamente portato le braccia sulla testa. Mi sorprese tanto di più quindi vedere il cipiglio della bella sciogliersi addirittura in un mezzo sorriso sensuale. –Credo di doverle dare ragione. Forse sono stata poco professionale… o forse, in effetti, lo sono stata troppo. Mi spiace ammettere che mi hanno insegnato a non fidarmi neanche dei miei più stretti collaboratori. Da dove vengo è una triste necessità. Mi scuso.<br>–Da dove viene, lei dev'essere ben sola, milady– mi scappò di bocca prima che riuscissi a trattenermi. Solo il suo sorriso mi fece capire che la risposta era affermativa. Cambiai argomento. –Se le conseguenze di questo incidente possono essere gravi come lei dice, sa che l'aiuterò comunque. Allora, posso finalmente raccapezzarmi un po' meglio? Quella gente parlava come se fosse sfuggita all'inferno. L'altro mondo è veramente tanto peggio di questo?  
>–Secondo alcuni. Secondo altri, è il meglio che potevamo aspettarci come soluzione di compromesso.– Continuava a sorridere, ma potevo dire che lo faceva forzatamente. –È un mondo lontano sia nello spazio che nel tempo. Il livello tecnologico è diverso dal vostro… e anche la storia è più avanti. Oppure forse il nostro presente corrisponde a quello che sarebbe il vostro lontano futuro… se l'equilibrio del terrore da cui anche lei e i suoi amici siete nati non fosse mai stato alterato. Noi viviamo da SECOLI su un pianeta diviso in due tra potenze nucleari che si spiano a vicenda cercando l'occasione di combattersi ma troppo spaventate per farlo. Una società in cui tutti sospettano di tutti e non c'è spazio per chiunque sia diverso. E io… diciamo che sono il prodotto più avanzato di questa società. Il progetto che vi ha creati non ha avuto bisogno di segretezza da noi, perché è sempre stato appoggiato dal GOVERNO. Credo che io e i miei colleghi siamo le VOSTRE controparti nel nostro mondo. Aveva detto che le ricordo qualcuno. Giudichi pure lei a quale dei suoi amici somiglio di più. Non avrei voluto che ci conoscessimo in questo modo… ma se tutti i miliardi di persone che vivono su entrambi i nostri pianeti… no, in entrambi gli UNIVERSI… devono sopravvivere, non abbiamo altra scelta che collaborare.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 5**

–Mi riesce difficile credere che ci sia gente disposta ad OFFRIRSI VOLONTARIA per subire modifiche di questo genere.  
>–Meglio così che far scannare migliaia di persone normali in schermaglie per la superiorità. Se tutti gli agenti segreti di entrambi i paesi sono così, nessuno si fa male ed è uno scontro tra pari… è già una vittoria, no?<br>–Ho già sentito un ragionamento del genere. Da parte di persone che non mi piacevano affatto. Come non mi piace questa logica.  
>–Delle volte la necessità costringe a scelte dure. Mi creda comunque, non è stato un gran sacrificio. Nessuno mi guarda male per questo e non mi impedisce di avere una vita normale. Credo che dalle nostre parti sia considerato molto più comune che dalle vostre.<br>–Cosicché lei sarebbe… esattamente come me…  
>–Non proprio esattamente. Credo che nel mio caso il direttore del progetto sia stato un po' più pratico e un po' meno PITTORESCO. Senza offesa. Anche se si è senz'altro concesso i suoi bei voli di fantasia.<br>–Sarebbe a dire?  
>–Se ne accorgerà se dovessimo ritrovarci in mezzo a una sparatoria. O se dovessi essere costretta a sparare a LEI… cosa che ancora non escludo. E mi scuso anticipatamente se per questo motivo dovesse morire d'INFARTO prima di essere colpito da una delle mie pallottole.<p>

L'emergenza che avevamo davanti non era tanto difficile da capire. Più o meno era come avevo già letto in quel romanzo di fantascienza. Curioso come gli scrittori a volte riescano a indovinare esattamente le cose tanto prima che ci arrivino gli scienziati, vero? Sarà perché gli scienziati prendono ispirazione proprio da loro. O perché in un film di spie non si bada tanto all'esattezza scientifica. Chissà.  
>Come mi spiegò la signora mentre correvamo tra gli alberi (ammetto che facevo fatica a starle dietro), era dopotutto un concetto abbastanza intuitivo. L'universo, almeno per quanto ne sappiamo finora, è un sistema chiuso. Con una data quantità di materia ed energia, in equilibrio tra loro. E quindi un certo valore della forza di gravità, un certo rapporto di interazioni, che almeno finora hanno fatto sì che potesse esistere la vita su uno o più pianeti. Ma la macchina del dottor Lafitte cambiava le carte in tavola. Lo spostamento da un universo all'altro di esseri formati da materia ed energia non poteva che causare scompensi in questo sistema in equilibrio, producendo un vuoto da una parte e un sovrappiù da un'altra. POTEVA anche darsi che gli scompensi si annullassero da soli, finché restavano limitati… ma non c'era nessuna garanzia che far passare anche una sola persona dall'altra parte non causasse invece un'apocalisse cosmica. E di certo, migrazioni di massa come quelle prospettate dal generale vattelapesca con la mia faccia NON avrebbero contribuito a sistemare le cose. Era questo il pericolo più grande che il suo governo l'aveva mandata a sventare.<br>Io a dir la verità stavo ancora cercando di digerire che la mia vera controparte nel suo mondo fosse una delle sue migliori AMICHE. Quell'alzata di sopracciglio e quel sorriso quando me l'aveva detto… ohibò! La cosa era davvero imbarazzante! E se le cose stavano così, IO con quale dei miei migliori amici in versione femminile stavo parlando? Confesso che mentre la ascoltavo ero concentrato a fissarla alla ricerca di somiglianze…  
>Forse ognuno di noi ha un doppione per il corpo, uno per il ruolo e uno per chissà cos'altro da qualche parte… le cose possono complicarsi non sai mai QUANTO coi QUANTI. Ah ah, che gran battuta. Ehi, sicuro che non ero finito dopotutto in <em>Quantum of Solace<em>?  
>–Abbiamo sequestrato la macchina dalla nostra parte appena scoperto il loro piano. È così che sono arrivata. E visto che quella di questo mondo è andata distrutta, adesso stanno cercando di costruirne una più grande, che riesca a stabilire un collegamento permanente e a trasportare più di una persona per volta. A questo scopo, contattano chiunque pensano possa essere d'accordo con loro. Dobbiamo fermarli prima che ci riescano.<br>–Se sono riusciti a fabbricare tutto _questo_ facendo passare una sola persona per volta, sono dei tipi veramente _attivi_!– commentai. –Oppure sono qui da mesi o anni. Nel qual caso… come mai lei arriva solo adesso?  
>Non rispose. Non diede neppure segno di avermi sentito. Si era semplicemente rabbuiata e continuava a fissare davanti a sé. Immaginai che anche quelle fossero «informazioni riservate» che non aveva il permesso di rivelarmi. Oppure doveva trattarsi di qualcosa che la faceva davvero incavolare. O magari tutt'e due. Chissà perché, mi balenò in mente che quella letale sventolona non doveva essere necessariamente SEMPRE d'accordo con le decisioni dei suoi capi.<br>Cambiai argomento. –D'accordo. Lasciamo perdere. Piuttosto, che piano ha in mente ADESSO per impedire che la macchina sia realizzata? Credo che infiltrarci di nuovo nella loro base sia fuori discussione. Avranno aumentato di un milione di volte la sicurezza.  
>–A causa della <em>sua<em> bravata di poco fa, aggiungerei, _Monsieur le Comte_. Ma non tutto è perduto. Mi hanno addestrato ad avere sempre più di un piano di riserva. Ci penseremo con calma dal mio nascondiglio.  
>Si bloccò di colpo sui tacchi mentre pronunciava le ultime parole (ma come faceva a correre in quel modo coi tacchi alti, vorrei sapere io? Uno dei tanti misteri della vita… o del cinema d'autore…) schiacciando un bottoncino su un apparecchietto estratto chissà da dove. Ronzando, un pezzo di bosco si sollevò rivelando una scala che scendeva verso una grotta non proprio naturale. La dama mi invitò a entrare e mi precedette disfacendosi del travestimento per restare con quell'assurdo ridottissimo costumino retrò di prima che tanto aveva attirato la mia attenzione… ah, non vi avevo detto dell'assurdo costumino ridottissimo? Più interessati, ora? Avevo una mezza voglia di farle notare che non sembrava per niente un completo da spia, ma da che pulpito!… Mi avrebbe senz'altro ritorto contro che neanche il <em>nostro<em> stilista doveva essere un grandissimo esperto di moda. Chissà chi è che disegna tutti questi costumi strambi da supereroi?  
>–Se si aspetta che sia pentito per averla fermata– replicai invece mentre scendevamo –resterà delusa. Non le avrei permesso di uccidere qualcuno a sangue freddo davanti ai miei occhi, neanche in una situazione così grave.<br>–Non sono un'assassina spietata come sembra pensare, _Monsieur_.– Eravamo arrivati in una specie di bunker sotterraneo stipato di armi, apparecchi di sorveglianza e auscultazione e chi più ne ha più ne metta, e, scommisi, anche schermato dai rilevamenti esterni per essere così vicino a una base nemica. Ammetto che ne fui impressionato. Quindi in realtà teneva d'occhio i nostri bersagli chissà da quanto tempo, prima di venire a chiedere il mio aiuto. –Ma ho imparato nel modo peggiore che a volte bisogna fare quel che bisogna fare. Se avessi catturato o ucciso oggi il dottore, il rischio per miliardi di persone sarebbe stato eliminato del tutto, mentre adesso è ancora presente. Tanto perché lo sappia, non mi sarebbe piaciuto farlo. Ma ho dovuto puntare la pistola anche contro persone che conoscevo e rispettavo… o a cui avevo voluto bene… quando me l'hanno ordinato. Perché erano diventate un pericolo per il governo e per gli innocenti. E non ne sono stata felice, ma l'ho fatto lo stesso. Non ci si può permettere di avere sentimenti, nel nostro mestiere. Possono essere troppo d'intralcio.  
>–O questo è quello che le hanno detto i suoi superiori. Come le hanno detto che quelle persone erano pericolose, e lei non ha obiettato.– All'improvviso mi venne in mente qualcosa. –Sa… se è vero che LO STESSO PROGETTO che da noi è stato realizzato da criminali, nel suo mondo appartiene al governo… mi chiedo se le PERSONE che l'hanno portato avanti nei due mondi siano poi così diverse tra loro. In questo caso, forse il suo mondo è quello che sarebbe stato se coloro che combattiamo qui fossero riusciti a prendere il potere.<br>Si era gettata su una poltrona da dove mi rivolse uno sguardo stanco. –Non farebbe poi molta differenza. Ma mentirei se le dicessi che non ci ho pensato… da quando sono qui.  
>–Non farebbe differenza, dice? Sapere di essere comandata da criminali? Anche a noi dicevano che non potevamo avere emozioni… proprio per questo forse noi invece ci aggrappiamo tanto ad esse. Come fa a sapere di non essere usata per scopi sbagliati? Per opprimere qualcuno?<br>–Adesso sono qui per _salvare_ qualcuno. Anzi, ben di più. Giusto?– sorrise lei stancamente. –E ho lavorato per salvare altre persone e proteggere quel po' di libertà che hanno. Per me è questo che conta, non tanto le intenzioni di chi comanda. A lei forse, da quel che le ho detto, potrà sembrare che il nostro sia un sistema spietato. Anche molti miei concittadini hanno la stessa impressione. È vero, non tutti sono trattati in modo equo da noi. Ci sono persone discriminate, cacciate, costrette a fuggire per non essere uccise. Altre a cui non è permesso avere una vita normale. Ma le assicuro che nell'altra parte del pianeta è peggio. E per questo non possiamo permettere che l'una conquisti l'altra. Mantenere l'equilibrio… impedisce che le cose migliorino e fa vivere la gente nel terrore, ma impedisce anche che tutto sia distrutto. Almeno finché non si troverà qualcosa di meglio. Anche se il governo fosse malvagio, ha pur sempre potere su tantissime vite. E può dichiarare che i criminali sono coloro che non obbediscono. In queste condizioni, stare ai loro ordini… stare vicino a loro… e ingoiare il rospo… può essere l'unico modo di proteggere qualcuno.  
>Aveva una luce negli occhi che sembrava renderla in qualche modo molto più vecchia. –Sa quanti… quanti idealisti che volevano cambiare le cose… che avevano ottime intenzioni… ho dovuto combattere ed eliminare, anche se in cuor mio pensavo che dopotutto non avessero torto? Qualche volta li ammiravo, perfino li…– S'interruppe. –Ma col loro comportamento rischiavano di far precipitare tutto e distruggere la vita di più gente di quanta avrebbero salvato. Non POTEVO permetterglielo. Anche le persone che abbiamo di fronte adesso, in fondo, non sono idealiste allo stesso modo? Animate dal desiderio di migliorare le cose? Eppure rischiano di distruggere due universi.<br>Credevo di capire. Non doveva essere facile vivere in un mondo del genere. Che avremmo fatto anche noi, al posto di quella donna?… Probabilmente saremmo stati esattamente come lei. O forse no. Dovette indovinare quel che pensavo, perché tornò a sorridermi ironica. –Ho pensato anche ad altre cose, comunque. Probabilmente i miei capi vogliono impedire i contatti tra i nostri mondi non solo per spirito umanitario, ma anche perché la gente non sappia che la storia poteva andare in modo diverso… che c'è un'alternativa alla guerra fredda. Altrimenti potrebbero sorgere delle rivolte contro il potere costituito. Non si tratta di persone molto caritatevoli, sa. Più di tutto, ciò che vogliono è mantenere le redini in mano.  
>–E <em>lei<em> che cosa vuole?  
>–Forse solo che un paradiso su cui non potrò abitare resti esattamente com'è. <em>Io<em> ora so che c'è un'alternativa… anche se non potrò rivelarlo a nessuno. Siete fortunati che sia stata la _mia_ coalizione a scoprire il complotto. Se fosse stata l'altra, invece di chiudere il passaggio avrebbe potuto decidere di venire qui a schiacciarvi e conquistarvi. E sarebbe stato come perdere ogni speranza. Quando tutto questo sarà finito e tornerò di là… almeno saprò che la vera libertà esiste davvero, da qualche parte nel tempo.  
>–Anche questo non è certo un vero paradiso. Né si può dire che ci sia una vera libertà, milady. Altrimenti io non sarei così, per dirne una, e con i miei compagni non dovremmo combattere per raggiungerla. Alla fine… l'idea di paradiso è relativa. Mi creda. Forse non ne esiste da nessuna parte uno vero.<br>–C'è sempre la speranza. Altrimenti né voi né noi continueremmo a combattere, giusto? Anche se lo facciamo in modo diverso.  
>Annuii. –Molto saggio. Su questo ha ragione. In ogni modo, tutte queste disquisizioni filosofiche non ci portano molto più lontano dal punto di partenza di quanto fossimo prima.– E oltretutto iniziano a farmi sembrare troppo serio, mi rovinano la mia sudata reputazione di buffone e stanno probabilmente annoiando i lettori. –Il problema resta… cosa facciamo adesso?<br>–Adesso, per cominciare, cerchiamo di ottenere altre informazioni sui piani dei nostri sorvegliati– replicò lei vivacemente tirandosi su dalla poltrona. –Con le schermature che hanno installato nelle loro basi… prevedendo che qualcuno come _me_ potesse essere mandato a dar loro la caccia… non ero riuscita a scoprire quasi nulla nonostante li sorvegliassi assiduamente da parecchio. Lei mi è stato molto utile quantomeno per farmi un'idea di pianta e sistema di sicurezza. Come del resto speravo. Fortunatamente in questa occasione ci siamo procurati anche un bel _testimone oculare_… che ora potremo far cantare come si deve.  
>Dondolando sui tacchi per un passo o due, con gesto molto soddisfatto tirò una tenda sul fondo della grotta, rivelando legati e imbavagliati e in mutande il dottore e l'autista di cui poco prima avevamo preso il posto. Gementi e parecchio incavolati con entrambi noi a quanto pareva dai mugolii offesi e dalle occhiatacce con cui ci accolsero.<br>–Per precauzione, prima che c'infiltrassimo all'interno ho messo addosso a tutti e due un mini dispositivo di teletrasporto che li ha trasferiti immediatamente qui. Così non li avrebbero trovati per sbaglio, e soprattutto avrebbero potuto esserci utili in seguito. Gliel'avevo detto, mi pare, che sono ricca di risorse. E adesso vedrà come si torchia un prigioniero dalle mie parti… se sta lì buono senza intervenire e ha lo stomaco abbastanza forte.

Be', da come l'aveva messa lei temevo di assistere a qualche raccapricciante scena di tortura ed ero piuttosto interdetto… ma devo ammettere che invece fu alquanto divertente. NON avevo idea che si potessero usare _in quel modo_ certe parti del corpo proprie e altrui. La signora non fu assolutamente violenta… e alla fine il dottore era più che desideroso di parlare, se non altro per togliersi dal più puro imbarazzo. Devo ricordarmi questa tecnica per i nostri futuri interrogatori, anche se forse non ho propriamente l'equipaggiamento _giusto_ per tentarla. Non che non potrei _procurarmelo_ volendo, certo… ma ho i miei dubbi che riuscirei a farlo in modo altrettanto _efficace_.  
>Comunque alla fine quanto venimmo a scoprire fu che <em>i nostri comuni ami<em>ci si stavano preparando a un importante incontro al vertice nei prossimi giorni. Fummo informati su dove e quando. Questo era contenuto nei documenti della valigetta che avevamo cortesemente portato noi a destinazione, quindi nessun dubbio che il generale vattelapesca lo sapesse. Guardai interrogativo la mia partner, ma sembrava che non avesse bisogno di ragguagli sul luogo dell'incontro. O la topografia del suo mondo era molto simile alla nostra, o aveva fatto i suoi studi nel periodo in cui era stata qui.  
>Il dottore barbuto non sapeva dirci molto altro, per quanto… zelante sembrasse di farlo. Come si era già detto, aveva fatto da corriere senza conoscere i dettagli esatti. Però ci fece volentieri i nomi delle persone contattate dagli aspiranti profughi nel nostro mondo, che lo avevano mandato a trattare con loro. Nomi che –ahimé devo dirlo– provocarono stavolta una certa incertezza a Miss Terya… e quando si voltò per chiedermi di più, poté vedere dalla mia faccia che a me avevano provocato una certa inquietudine.<br>–Cosa c'è che non va, _Monsieur le Comte_? Sembra che abbia visto un fantasma.  
>–Mi creda, bella signora, mai analisi fu più azzeccata. E disgraziatamente non uno solo. Temo che questa faccenda sia appena diventata molto più complicata… e che lo diventerà ancor più prima che sia finita.<p>

_Ahimè, Gertrude, quando i dolori arrivano, non arrivano isolati, ma a legioni!_ (Amleto) Il Bardo era proprio un profeta… i guai non vengono mai soli e i cattivi soggetti nemmeno! Anzi, sembra che si attirino come calamite tra loro! Fossero davvero tutti compagni di scuola che si tengono in contatto per fare una bella _joint venture_ quando capita a miserande spese dei buoni?  
>–Quindi lei sospetta che le persone che devono incontrarsi stasera coi profughi siano agenti di… qualcuno che lei ben conosce?<br>–Non posso averne la certezza assoluta. Si tratta di magnati della finanza e della ricerca scientifica… persone apparentemente _insospettabili_ che non siamo mai riusciti ad implicare direttamente nelle loro trame, ma ce li siamo ritrovati tra i piedi in parecchi dei nostri scontri. Diciamo… alcuni tra i loro «datori di lavoro» preferiti. Mercanti di armi che acquistano da loro materiale e… soldati… da rivendere poi al dettaglio. Erano tra i principali committenti anche… be', per _noi_. E in qualche modo riescono sempre ad uscirne puliti. Proprio il tipo di persone maggiormente responsabile per quello che succede a questo mondo… i tipi che pensano di riuscire a trarre vantaggio dagli eventi senza sporcarsi le mani. Se sono qui per conto dei nostri nemici… sarebbe proprio da loro approfittare anche di questa situazione per trarne vantaggio.  
>–Già.– Sembrava immersa in riflessioni sue. Sollevò un attimo la testa dai cespugli. –Immagino che adesso potrò vedere con i miei occhi quanto questi vostri nemici somigliano a coloro che governano il mio mondo e come ci si sente ad essere governati da criminali. Chissà… non mi stupirei di vedere che i <em>nostri<em> criminali in realtà comandano da voi. In effetti è un po' che sto pensando che forse…  
>–Forse cosa?<br>–Come ha detto in più di un'occasione, _Monsieur_, ne parleremo un'altra volta. In ogni modo… credo di non aver bisogno di dirle che non possiamo rischiare di mandare all'aria tutto per la seconda volta. Dovremo fare la massima attenzione.  
>No, in effetti la signora non aveva bisogno di dirmelo. Ma intelligentemente, <em>the undersigned<em> alla frecciata scelse di mantenere un eloquente silenzio.  
>Inutile dire che l'idea di fingermi nuovamente il nostro prigioniero, o chiunque altro se è per questo, era stata scartata a priori. Ormai sapevano cos'ero in grado di fare. D'altra parte, eravamo riusciti a farci dare abbastanza informazioni sui programmi e intenzioni degli alleati per poter formulare un piano alquanto differente… senza contare poi che potevamo approfittare sia di quanto sapevamo noi che di quanto sapevano LORO!<br>Naturalmente prima di tutto ciò bisognava assicurarsi che le zelanti sentinelle attorno al luogo dell'incontro non ci beccassero. Dopo la nostra sfortunata azione di _commando_ del giorno prima, le avevano comprensibilmente aumentate di numero, cattiveria e armamento fino alle gengive infiammate. Ma avendo dei binocoli ultrapotenti, non era così difficile osservare il tutto a distanza di sicurezza senza timore di essere scorti a nostra volta. Riuscivamo perfino a vedergli il bianco dei denti digrignati mentre si guardavano ferocemente in giro alla nostra (vana) ricerca. Ah, la tecnologia avveniristica… non puoi non detestarla e non puoi farne a meno!  
>Come da copione, all'ora stabilita cominciarono ad arrivare nel punto prescelto (un vecchio molo abbandonato fuori città con capanno sgangherato al momento presidiato quanto Fort Knox) dei macchinoni neri extralusso sollevatori di cotanta polvere che 1) veniva da chiedersi come i proprietari avessero pensato di mantenere l'anonimato presentandosi in simil guisa e 2) veniva altresì da chiedersi quanto sarebbe loro costato l'autolavaggio dopo l'esibizione. Le portiere vennero spalancate da autisti deferenti sull'attenti e ne scesero figure corpulente ben avvolte nei loro impermeabili e con larghi cappelli saldamente piantati in testa, che si guardarono attorno guardinghe fissandosi brevemente tra loro in cagnesco prima di entrare nel capanno quasi fosse stato il Ritz Hotel. Un po' di rivalità amichevole, forse, anche tra stretti collaboratori?<br>In ogni modo, ora i binocoli non ci servivano più… ci ritirammo e pigiammo semplicemente un pulsante su uno degli apparecchi in dotazione alla signora.  
>–Vi prego di scusare il disagio. Ci vorrà soltanto un momento. È per la vostra sicurezza quanto per la nostra.<br>La ricezione audio era ottima… e di certo la voce era quella del mio alter ego generale sciroccato. Il video non era altrettanto buono, ma pur se con qualche scarica distinguevamo piuttosto bene sul minischermo le figure dei nuovi arrivati con le braccia alzate sottoposti a doverosa perquisizione da parte delle guardie. Il minimo, certo, come precauzione. Peccato che le microspie disposte da _noi_ il giorno prima che loro anche arrivassero non fossero rilevabili dai loro strumenti. Di questo Miss Terya si era detta sicura, e infatti era vero.  
>–Spero che questa pagliacciata valga la candela!– esclamò uno dagli uomini d'affari scocciato, con voce che riconobbi. –Ho lasciato affari <em>importanti<em> per venire qui, e se non mantenete le promesse che mi avete fatto…  
>–Già! E comunque perlomeno a me non avevate detto che ci sarebbero stati altri possibili acquirenti stasera! Se avete intenzione di far lievitare il prezzo del prodotto mettendoci in concorrenza…– sbottò un altro.<br>–Su, su. Non siamo sospettosi tra noi. Non vi abbiamo certo convocati pensando al vile profitto. Tuttavia, naturalmente, più saranno gli investitori partecipanti e più rapidamente il… prodotto… potrà essere completato, visto che con i mezzi attualmente a nostra disposizione non abbiamo speranza di riuscirci a breve. Naturalmente, è nell'interesse di tutti che il suo sfruttamento possa essere anche esteso a più persone possibile… con tutti gli evidenti vantaggi… naturalmente _dopo_ la migrazione di massa dal nostro mondo che organizzeremo.  
>Vari grugniti e bofonchiamenti vennero dagli invitati riluttanti. Non che non potessero credere <em>tout court<em> alla storia dei mondi paralleli, ma essendo pratici uomini d'affari… erano abituati a _vedere_ prima di credere a qualunque cosa. E soprattutto a sentire l'odore dei verdoni. Almeno così interpretavo io.  
>Gli anfitrioni li fecero sedere tutti attorno a un lungo tavolo sgangherato e passarono ad illustrare il loro progetto industriale con l'aiuto di un vetusto proiettore, un block notes formato gigante e una bacchettina… ah, quanta nostalgia dei tempi belli della scuola e di Miss Hawthorne che me le suonava perché dormivo in classe! Anche i miliardari a un certo punto sembrava che dormissero un po' in classe… nonostante l'evidente buona volontà con cui il tutto doveva essere stato preparato, dopo la quattordicesima ripetizione di termini tecnici da parte del professor Lafitte i più si fissavano stolidamente le unghie o guardavano altrove in attesa che si venisse al <em>dunque<em>. Delusi che il loro entusiasmo scientifico e patriottico non venisse condiviso dai clienti, infine il dottore e il generale si decisero tossicchiando a tirare le somme dell'esposizione. Un pochino mi dispiaceva per loro.  
>–Ecco… in ogni modo… ovviamente per completare la ricostruzione della macchina avremo bisogno di più risorse finanziarie e tecnologiche di quante siamo riusciti a mobilitarne. Sembra che <em>qui<em> non esistano alcuni componenti piuttosto importanti allo scopo… probabilmente a causa della differenza cronologica tra le due dimensioni… e senza procurarceli non potremo mai dare il via alla prima fase. Naturalmente abbiamo i progetti… ma ci serve qualcuno in grado di capirli e di realizzarli in breve tempo. Dopodichè…  
>Ecco, ADESSO stavano venendo al punto. E infatti comprensibilmente qualcuno obiettò: –Ha l'aria di essere un notevole investimento economico.<br>–Ah, certo… ma pensate ai profitti tanto maggiori che potrete ricavarne in seguito! Piazzare le vostre merci su scala MULTIVERSALE…  
>(Leggi: finanziare guerre anche in dimensioni parallele…)<br>–…non c'è modo di dire dove possano finire le applicazioni! Potreste diventare ricchi oltre ogni vostra possibile immaginazione…  
>I magnati sembravano interessati ma solo blandamente. –Questo lo dite voi, finora. Noi non ne abbiamo ancora visto la prova concreta. Quando potremo vedere all'opera un modello funzionante della vostra macchina? Ci avevate dato assicurazioni in proposito, sbaglio?<br>–No, affatto. Faceva parte dei nostri accordi. Voi contribuite assumendo scienziati che possano aiutarci e mettendoci a disposizione materiali… noi con il progetto e con le nostre conoscenze. Non è stato semplice e abbiamo dovuto compiere grandi sacrifici per portarvi questo trasferitore in miniatura oggi, ma abbiamo tenuto fede al nostro impegno ed ecco…  
>Teatralmente, il generale fece cenno a due suoi uomini che stavano trasportando con ogni precauzione nella stanza un grosso oggetto avvolto in un telone. Dalla mia postazione privilegiata, mi parve di cogliere finalmente un luccichio negli occhi dei banchieri… nonché un altro con la coda dell'occhio nello sguardo della mia partner. In effetti, questo era più di quanto ci aspettassimo. Una bella preda ghiotta.<br>E naturalmente, se conoscevo i miei polli, era quanto stavano pensando anche loro. Che colpo, vero, se qualcuno di loro adesso fosse riuscito per CASO FORTUITO a rubare l'apparecchio adesso e a replicarlo per conto proprio? Non dover dividere con nessuno quei favolosi profitti… in fondo anche l'infinito se lo fai a metà non sembra più tanto infinito, dico bene?  
>E naturalmente, non potevamo permettere che succedesse… come non potevamo permettere che la dimostrazione andasse a buon fine. Sembrava proprio che fosse il momento giusto per intervenire col nostro show come stabilito.<br>Chiesi con gesto galante il microfono alla bella lady, accendendolo con uno scatto del pollice che causò un riverbero sonoro a distanza nella camera sgangherata mettendo in allarme tutti i presenti. Mi schiarii tranquillamente la voce e intonai, col mio miglior tono soprano–baritenorile:  
>–IDIOTA! Non c'è più tempo! Ci siamo fatti scoprire! Prendi quell'aggeggio e SCAPPA! Io sono proprio qui fuori con l'elicottero… possiamo ancora salvare il piano!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 6**

–Naturalmente quanto sto per dirle è top secret… tuttavia…  
>–Naturalmente.<br>–Durante il nostro addestramento… ci hanno insegnato che l'inizio della guerra fredda frenò moltissimo lo sviluppo tecnologico da entrambi i lati della barriera. I due blocchi si tenevano d'occhio a vicenda per evitare che l'uno superasse l'altro, e proprio per questo la ricerca procedette per decenni molto a rilento… non solo in campo bellico, ma anche medico e civile. Ogni nuova teoria o applicazione potenzialmente dannosa o anche solo sospetta veniva bloccata o distrutta appena possibile dagli avversari. E questo impedì di porre rimedio a tanti problemi mondiali. D'altra parte, appena in un paese si faceva una nuova scoperta utile subito veniva copiata in campo avverso… le spie governative e industriali evitavano che si creassero squilibri. In ogni modo, le basi per il nostro sistema operativo furono poste proprio in quel periodo… anche se applicate con enorme lentezza, per via delle condizioni sfavorevoli. Solo circa un secolo dopo i primi agenti potenziati poterono essere introdotti, grazie ad un parziale disgelo tra i blocchi. Prima, la cosa era percepita come autodistruttiva oppure non se ne vedeva l'utilità. Eppure, l'idea era già in germe, per quanto tempo sia poi servito a convincere le alte cariche dei governi.  
>–E quello che sta dicendo sarebbe…?<br>–Sarebbe che mi sto domandando… se per caso ciò che ha reso il mio mondo diverso dal suo non sia stata l'assenza di un gruppo organizzato come quello contro cui voi combattete… o se invece proprio il fatto che _voi_ non siete mai esistiti ha prolungato di tanto il periodo dell'odio tra le nazioni. In questo caso… credo che lo spaziotempo abbia molto di cui rispondere… e che dobbiate essere consapevoli della vostra importanza.

Il nostro piano aveva funzionato alla perfezione. Semplice, poco dispendioso da realizzare e soprattutto, modestamente, super–geniale. Era bastata quella voce dal nulla perché i presenti nella stanza entrassero immediatamente in agitazione. Alla fine, quando TUTTI sospettano di TUTTI, basta accendere un fiammifero per far scoppiare una bomba, giusto? Specie quando il generale vattelapesca mestesso e i suoi tirapiedi ricordavano benissimo che IO sarei potuto essere chiunque di loro…  
>La massima è valida nel teatro come in battaglia. Usa quello che hai… e usalo al massimo.<br>Così in breve tempo assistemmo compiaciuti allo spettacolo dei profughi traditi che sentendosi con le spalle al muro chiamavano le guardie, dei miliardari che prendevano la cosa come una conferma e ordinavano ai loro gorilla di tirar fuori le pistole o le tiravano fuori in prima persona, e molto presto il centro della stanza si era completamente svuotato e tutti stavano schiacciati contro le pareti a guardarsi in cagnesco e a cercare di prendere di mira tre nemici contemporaneamente mentre si sparavano un fuoco incrociato di accuse.  
>–Ladri! Dovevo immaginarlo… con la vostra storia da fantascienza volevate soltanto rapirmi per i miei soldi!<br>–Parlate… a chi volevate consegnarci? Chi vi ha mandato? Gli orientali o gli occidentali? Noi ci eravamo fidati di voi…  
>–Cosa vai farneticando, PAZZO che non sei altro?!<br>–Spara! Spara! Falli fuori prima che facciano fuori ME! Non capisci che non vogliono ALTRO?  
>A questo punto era d'uopo intervenire prima che i nervi prendessero completamente il sopravvento, da qualche parte partisse un colpo e i signori iniziassero davvero a farsi fuori a vicenda. Dopotutto volevamo risolvere la situazione nel modo più elegante ed indolore possibile (perlomeno io). Per cui ci limitammo a mandare a tutto volume nell'altoparlante il suono di un elicottero che decollava e subito dopo le furiose sirene della polizia in arrivo. Effetti sonori di tutto rispetto, quel sintetizzatore del futuro. Il pallore si diffuse su tutte le facce presenti con la rapidità di un'epidemia fulminante.<br>–La polizia!…  
>–Ma come ci hanno scoperti? Chi l'ha chiamata? Qui NESSUNO vorrebbe…<br>–I servizi segreti!…  
>–NON POSSIAMO farci trovare così…<br>Tutte le guardie che avevano montato la guardia all'esterno si erano precipitate dentro al richiamo del generale. Avevano lasciato l'area circostante non sorvegliata. Una di loro parve pensare che qualcosa non quadrava e aprì la porta della stamberga per controllare, strizzando gli occhi per la luce forte e l'improvviso polverone che si era creato. Proprio come se moltissime auto fossero arrivate tutte insieme. –Signore! Qui fuori…  
>Non finì la frase. Si afflosciò a terra senza neanche che ci fosse stato il suono di uno sparo, come se qualcosa d'invisibile l'avesse colpita. E la nube di polvere stava iniziando a riversarsi all'interno, offuscando la vista e rendendo difficile respirare agli onorevoli signori lì riuniti.<br>Inutile dire che a quel punto scoppiò completamente il panico. Proprio come avevamo previsto.  
>Tutti presero a spintonarsi imprecando cercando di raggiungere l'uscita. Inutile sparare in quel marasma rischiando di colpire ed essere colpiti per niente. L'importante era soltanto mettersi in salvo. Non farsi prendereaccusare/collegare rischiando di perdere la reputazione accuratamente coltivata in tanti anni fingendosi persone perbene, eccetera… Non si fidavano più neanche dei loro stessi gorilla, che potevano averli venduti e in ogni modo erano molto più sacrificabili delle loro carcasse. Lottavano solo per precipitarsi fuori per primi, raggiungere i rispettivi macchinoni e filare, senza preoccuparsi di chi avessero vicino o di chi calpestassero per arrivare alla porta. Ahimé, che meschino spettacolo san dare talvolta di sé i miseri mortali… o almeno ALCUNI di loro…  
>E fu così che il generale vattelapesca e il dottor Lafitte, ritrovatisi nel marasma e stringendosi l'uno all'altro come due fratellini confusi, più preoccupati degli altri di non essere arrestati da qualcuno a cui non avrebbero mai potuto spiegare la propria esistenza… o peggio, da qualcuno che invece ne era perfettamente al corrente… appena videro un soldato che faceva loro gran cenni verso una porta secondaria lo presero come un dono del cielo e si gettarono in quella direzione abbandonando tutti i commilitoni. Il buon militare dopotutto doveva proteggere la sua causa proteggendo lo scienziato che lo avrebbe aiutato ad affermarla e in fondo si era affidato a lui, giusto? Quanto al buon dottore, non era mai stato un uomo d'azione e in questi avvenimenti improvvisi si ritrovava soltanto confuso come un pesce fuor d'acqua… buon per lui quindi che ci fosse qualcuno capace di badare alla sua sicurezza…<br>I due riuscirono a uscire fortunosamente senza che nessuno badasse a loro e si affrettarono incespicando attraverso il bosco, lasciandosi alle spalle grida, sirene e nebbia. Il generale sosteneva il dottore che minacciava di cadere quasi ad ogni passo. Arrivarono finalmente in un punto isolato dove non si sentiva più alcun rumore e ritennero di essere abbastanza al sicuro…  
>E qui, prima che il trafelato laureato potesse chiedere con preoccupazione cosa ne sarebbe stato dei soldati amici, il suo protettore gli bloccò inaspettatamente con solerzia le braccia mentre la bella soldatessa che li aveva con sprezzo del pericolo guidati fin là procedeva a legarlo e imbavagliarlo a regola d'arte per poi zittire i suoi gemiti con un bel calcio di pistola alla nuca e portarlo insalamato via…<br>Ebbene sì: avevamo giocato sporco. E, sul serio, per_ the undersigned_ era addirittura una macchia sulla reputazione essersi camuffato… senza doversi camuffare. Mi sentivo perfino un po' in colpa per questo. D'altra parte, facendo così mi ero perlomeno assicurato che il dottore fosse catturato e non giustiziato… almeno per il momento. Anche perché avremmo potuto interrogarlo su numero e posizione dei suoi complici e soprattutto sui pezzi della macchina incompleta… che senza di lui sarebbe rimasta tale. Sperai in fondo in fondo che il mio alter ego generale non ci restasse troppo male per la scomparsa del suo prezioso collaboratore. È sempre un po' triste dover fare uno sgarbo a se stessi.  
>–Si ricordi che mi ha promesso, Miss…<br>–Certo che me ne ricordo. Su questo può fidarsi. Non gli farò del male se posso evitarlo. E quando avremo finito con lui, sarà consegnato alle autorità del mio mondo per il processo. Qualsiasi cosa gli accadrà poi, sarà per mano della legge.  
>–Non che questo mi tranquillizzi poi MOLTISSIMO…– bofonchiai prima che un pensiero improvviso mi colpisse. –Ma scusi… se la macchina di questo mondo è stata distrutta… COME farà a consegnarlo? Può ritornare dall'altra parte senza un apparecchio anche qui?<br>La gentil fanciulla tacque alla richiesta. Eravamo arrivati all'imbocco del nostro nascondiglio sotterraneo, che il telecomando aprì come suo dovere. Mi accennò solamente di tacere e seguirla con un dito, trascinando dentro il nostro prigioniero.  
>–Converrà con me– mormorò con tono non esattamente caldo quando la porta si fu richiusa, mentre scendevamo le scale –che in questa situazione le domande è meglio rimandarle a un momento più tranquillo. O rischiamo di rovinare tutto. Stavolta definitivamente. La sua curiosità sarà soddisfatta a tempo e luogo debito, glielo prometto.<br>Dovetti ammettere tra me che aveva ragione, e rinunciai ad inquisire oltre. Tuttavia il mio cervello continuava a lavorare a gran velocità… e no, non mi si fuse per l'insolito lavoro, maleducati che non siete altro! Simili commenti me li aspettavo da bifolchi come voi!  
>Era evidente che se entrambe le parti in lizza volevano così disperatamente accaparrarsi il professore… o per sfruttare la sua opera o per metterlo a tacere… il motivo era che solo lui poteva ricostruire la sua invenzione. Del resto, come mi era stato ripetuto, non ne esistevano piani o appunti, era tutto nella sua testa. Ma come funzionava la macchina? Questo non mi era chiaro. Operava a senso unico o a due sensi? Poteva trasferire qualcuno altrove oppure andare anche a riprenderlo? Miss Terya aveva detto di essere rimasta isolata dai suoi compagni venendo nel nostro mondo. Ciò significava che non poteva tornare indietro senza un apparecchio analogo? Avrebbe avuto senso… la sua era una missione solitaria con la prospettiva di un viaggio di sola andata. Altrimenti perché si sarebbe vista costretta a chiedere aiuto a ME invece di fare rapporto ai suoi colleghi e chiamare rinforzi?<br>Ma in questo caso, perché i terroristi dell'altra parte avrebbero stabilito una base QUI? Naturalmente, un motivo poteva essere la possibilità di lavorare al loro piano in tranquillità senza essere scoperti dai servizi segreti, che a quanto avevo capito là erano onnipresenti e spietati… ma una volta completata la macchina più grande, cosa ne avrebbero fatto? Non potevano servirsene per realizzare la migrazione di massa di cui parlavano… a meno che non la portassero sul loro mondo… e dubitavo che potesse passare attraverso un collegamento che essa stessa aveva creato, o il dottor Lafitte si sarebbe portato dietro la sua per non lasciare tracce. L'unico motivo che poteva esserci per fabbricare una cosa del genere da noi era… portare una quantità di gente da QUESTO mondo nell'altro, non viceversa.  
>E questo poteva voler dire…<br>–Non stia lì imbambolato. Mi aiuti a mettere comodo il nostro ospite.  
>–Ah… certo.– Ma anche mentre mi riscuotevo e andavo a prendere una delle confortevoli poltrone del nascondiglio dove adagiare il dottore, non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci. C'erano ALTRE cose che non tornavano in tutta quella faccenda. La macchina trasferente dell'altro mondo era stata sequestrata dal governo, giusto? Ora sarebbe dovuta essere sotto il loro controllo. Per cui, se i miei sospetti erano fondati, nessun altro terrorista poteva scappare dalla nostra parte. In questo caso avrebbe avuto senso assicurarsi che non potessero mai tornare a far danni… perché volerli riportare indietro? Per evitare la fine del mondo di cui la miss aveva parlato, certo. Tuttavia, un governo come quello che lei mi aveva descritto poteva avere proprio questa come prima preoccupazione? Chissà perché ma mi veniva ragionevolmente di dubitarne. Quanti governi da questa parte si preoccupano di catastrofi ambientali più o meno imminenti di fronte a un <em>ragionevole<em> profitto?  
>Proviamo a guardare la cosa dalla parte opposta, mi dissi. Se FOSSE effettivamente possibile tornare indietro senza una seconda macchina? In fin dei conti, il dottor Lafitte era tornato nel suo mondo dopo aver distrutto l'apparecchio della sua controparte. Almeno così mi era stato raccontato. E dopotutto la miss aveva ordine di farlo fuori solo se non fosse riuscita a rimpatriarlo, il che voleva dire che la cosa era possibile. In questo modo si spiegavano tutti gli elementi in apparenza incoerenti… tranne uno: perché io? Perché coinvolgermi e così mettere più gente al corrente della crisi in corso e peggiorare l'interferenza tra mondi, invece di inviare più agenti e risolverla da soli? Poteva anche essere stata un'iniziativa personale della signorina che i superiori avrebbero disapprovato, ma qual era il suo vero scopo? Davvero non sarebbe stata capace di arrivare a questo punto senza di me? D'accordo che <em>the undersigned<em> è unico nel suo genere, estremamente bravo e pure affascinante… ma ero abbastanza modesto da dubitare anche di ciò.  
>Per cui… in un caso o nell'altro… chiaramente qualcosa non andava. Nonostante le sue promesse di chiarezza, c'era ancora qualcosa che la mia affascinante partner mi aveva tenuto nascosto. Quale poteva essere il motivo di un simile piano d'azione? Avendo io una fertile fantasia spionistica, me ne venivano in mente parecchi. E su tutti campeggiava a lettere di fuoco un'assai poco gradevole parolina di quattro lettere che comincia per E e finisce per A.<br>Sfortunatamente, l'unica cosa che potessi fare al momento per verificare se avevo ragione era tacere e attendere gli sviluppi.

Sembrava che attendere gli sviluppi fosse anche l'intenzione di Miss Terya, perché dopo aver messo comodo il dottore si limitò a lasciarsi cadere su un'altra poltrona accavallando le lunghe gambe con l'espressione soddisfatta di una dama inglese che vuole farsi le unghie. Non sembrava affatto che avesse intenzione d'interrogarlo o altro. E sì che lui, ripresosi ormai da qualche minuto, girava dappertutto gli occhi spauriti con aria supplichevole dietro il bavaglio come aspettandosi di essere sottoposto chissà a che cosa. Non che non fosse giustificato… dopotutto anch'io me la sarei un po' fatta sotto sapendo di dover essere rinviato a giudizio presso un governo come quello che mi era stato descritto… _però_…  
>–Se non sono indiscreto… sta aspettando qualcosa, miss? Quando avremo finito con lui, ha detto. Prima di finire ha intenzione di cominciare o cosa? I soci del dottore si saranno di certo già mobilitati per cercarlo. Per usare le sue parole, è imprudente restar qui senza far niente… soprattutto visto quanta pena ci siamo dati per arrivare a questo punto.<br>–Lei ha ragione, naturalmente. E capisco che deve sembrarle strano. Purtroppo, però… da questo momento in poi la faccenda non dipende più da me. Ho le mani legate. Bisognerà sentire che cosa ha da dire in merito l'ALTRA parte in gioco.  
>–L'altra parte, eh?– Chissà perché non ero affatto sorpreso. –Curioso. Dopo che qualcuno mi aveva detto qualcosa tipo «meno persone sanno della situazione e meglio è», chissà perché ma mi ero fatto l'idea che avesse contattato soltanto me per aiutarla. Mentre invece evidentemente non è così.<br>Sembrava divertita mentre si chinava leggermente in avanti, intrecciando le dita dalle lunghe unghie. –E naturalmente aveva pensato di essere stato scelto anche per il suo leggendario e irresistibile fascino? Vede, niente di personale… si fa solo quel che si deve per il bene comune. Ai capi interessa che la macchina del dottor Lafitte sia tenuta sotto controllo e non usata da chiunque a sproposito. E si dà il caso che QUALCUNO da questa parte fosse interessato a procurarsela ma non disposto a pagare il prezzo richiesto dal suo gruppo. Tra gentiluomini ci si mette d'accordo. In fondo, nessuno ha un profitto se tutto il mondo viene raso al suolo. Lei è stato molto gentile e anche utile per aiutarmi a togliere cortesemente di mezzo i loro concorrenti e portargli qui la persona che volevano. Adesso non mi resta che aspettare che vengano a prenderlo per concludere il contratto. Non mi guardi così. In fondo anche questo è un classico dei film di spie… la bella che cambia alleanza all'ultimo minuto e si rivolta contro il fascinoso protagonista, no?  
>–E mi avrebbe coinvolto in tutto ciò… per quale motivo? Perché conoscevo i committenti? O perché per un caso fortuito sono proprio il sosia di quel generale?<br>–Ahimé, no. Nulla di così romantico, devo ammettere. I miei contatti desideravano semplicemente un pegno della mia buona fede… che consegnassi loro uno dei loro peggiori nemici. Per qualche motivo sembravano pensare che lei sarebbe stato il più credulone… più disposto dei suoi amici a seguirmi senza troppe domande. A quanto pare, avevano ragione.  
>Si sollevò dalla poltrona e impugnava con noncuranza una pistola parecchio simile alla nostra d'ordinanza. Puntata verso di me. Dietro di lei, una figura massiccia e una più bassa stavano uscendo dalle ombre di un angolo. Quello con l'impermeabile chiaro e l'aria parecchio intimidita era la fotocopia del dottor Lafitte legato e prigioniero sulla poltrona. E purtroppo non avevo bisogno di farmi spiegare chi fosse quello più alto con l'impermeabile molto più scuro. Tra gentiluomini ci si accorda… certo. Tanto più tra gentiluomini che sono dopotutto la versione alternativa l'uno dell'altro.<br>ESCA, appunto. Adesso mi sentivo come se ce l'avessi tatuato in faccia a lettere al neon.  
>–Le avevo detto che il doppio del dottore su questo mondo si era messo sotto la protezione delle autorità. Non le avevo detto QUALI autorità, però. Diciamo che è semplicemente rimasto con le persone per cui lavorava FIN DALL'INIZIO.<br>–Molto ben fatto, signorina– sogghignò il cattivo più grosso con un muso soddisfatto da gatto che pregusta il topo in trappola. –Come promesso, ci occuperemo noi del resto e garantiremo che possa riportare il suo prigioniero in patria. Per perfezionare l'accordo, ora… ci basta solo che gli spari.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7**

E così siamo alfine giunti al punto di partenza…  
>–Indovini dove tirerò il primo colpo.<br>…e adesso sapete anche come avevo fatto a ficcarmi in questo pasticcio. Ora dovevo pensare in fretta a come tirarmene fuori. Cioè, una volta che mi fossi ripreso dal flashback.  
>–Se può servire a qualcosa, <em>monsieur<em>… mi dispiace che debba finire così. Lei mi stava simpatico. Tuttavia, questo è il mio lavoro. A volte bisogna fare cose sgradevoli per il bene comune, ricorda?  
>Avevo espresso il mio ultimo desiderio. E anche la mia spionistica letale partner doppiogiochista aveva concordato che fosse molto più dignitoso lasciarmi morire con un bel duello in superficie, un colpo a testa, nel vento della sera, piuttosto che come un topo in trappola sottoterra. In fondo, gli agenti segreti hanno un codice d'onore. O una specie. Il suo contatto aveva mugugnato, ma non aveva protestato più di tanto. In fondo, a loro bastava che crepassi. Non gli importava come.<br>Così, eccoci là. La freddezza del calcio della pistola nel palmo, la freddezza della pallottola che sta per partire (anche se in questo caso è un raggio laser), le canne puntate contro a vicenda e tutto quello che ho già descritto. E la ben nota sensazione di essere un bell'imbecille per non aver capito subito il suo gioco. Tuttavia, non potevo fare a meno di simpatizzare con la mia tra poco bella assassina. In fondo, aveva i suoi buoni motivi. E aveva agito con sacrosanto _stile_.  
>Quasi quasi, mi dispiaceva per lei.<br>–Naturalmente capisce che non può fidarsi di questi suoi nuovi soci. Una volta che si saranno serviti di lei per i loro scopi, non esiteranno a tradirla e farla fuori. Lei e i suoi capi. Mi creda. È un copione vecchio. Non so quante volte vi ho già assistito.  
>–Anch'io. Ma non pensi che non l'abbiamo tenuto in conto e preso le nostre precauzioni. Finché c'è un vantaggio reciproco ad aiutarsi, né i miei superiori né i loro faranno passi falsi. I suoi gentili conoscenti ci aiuteranno a rastrellare e rimpatriare tutti i terroristi fuoriusciti… anzi, mentre parliamo se ne stanno già occupando e me li faranno trovare riuniti e impacchettati, pronti per il trasporto. Non sarebbe mai stato possibile in così poco tempo, senza i loro mezzi capillari. In cambio, si terranno la macchina incompleta del dottore… che grazie all'ALTRO dottore, sarà terminata in poco tempo e mi permetterà di riportare indietro tutti i criminali in un colpo solo. Tutti salvi, felici e contenti. Il miglior lieto fine dei mondi possibili. E sigla.<br>_Non può essere così ingenua_, pensai. No, da quel poco che sapevo di lei non poteva. E glielo dissi pure.  
>–Non può essere così ingenua da credere seriamente che funzioni. Vi tradiranno appena ne avranno la possibilità. O magari sarete voi a tradire loro. Una macchina così grande… pensa che da una parte o dall'altra si lasceranno scappare la possibilità di una bella invasione di massa di un'altra dimensione? In fondo capisce bene che può essere stata progettata originariamente proprio a <em>questo<em> scopo.  
>–Nessuno rischierebbe per dominare una fine del mondo in cui morirebbe a sua volta. Dopotutto, proprio per questo siamo stati creati lei e io. La paura è un ottimo deterrente.<br>–Non sa quante volte ho assistito anche alla smentita di _questa_ frase. Certa gente è molto più stupida di quanto immagina.  
>–Già. Lei per esempio, <em>monsieur le Comte<em>.  
>Incassai. Dopotutto, non si poteva dire che non me lo fossi più che meritato. Un vero agente segreto ammette i suoi errori con classe.<br>–Bene, suppongo che a questo punto sia inutile continuare a cercare di convincerla. Quindi, visto che mi ha concesso la possibilità di difendermi… le chiedo solo: cosa stiamo aspettando a cominciare? Oppure preferisce rischiare cavallerescamente di lasciarlo a me, il primo colpo?– Mossi appena la mano armata. Prevedibilmente, lo scatto fulmineo di lei mi fece interrompere il gesto.  
>–Purtroppo non sono mai stata <em>tanto<em> leale con un avversario, _monsieur_. No, stiamo solamente attendendo qualche minuto perché arrivino qui delle persone che hanno richiesto specificamente di assistere all'evento. Mi spiace che _anche_ nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita lei sia costretto a dare spettacolo, ma hanno detto di volersi sincerare di persona della sua morte. E che non sia un trucco. A quanto pare, devono detestarla veramente tanto… oppure devono essere stati ingannati più di una volta su questo punto.  
>–Abbiamo sempre avuto la tendenza a mostrare più vite di un gatto, in effetti.<br>–Allora mi spiace che lei sia giunto proprio in quest'occasione all'ultima.  
>Tacemmo entrambi. Immobili, le pistole puntate. Avrei potuto approfittare dell'occasione e sparare per primo, cogliere forse l'occasione per fuggire e por fine a quella sospensione insoffribile. Per quanto mi desse fastidio colpire una signora, in questo caso mi sarebbe stata certo perdonata l'infrazione al galateo.<br>Ma lo sapete, _compañeros y milady_, sono sempre stato un inguaribile romantico vecchio stile.

Così aspettammo. L'aria si faceva più fredda, la luce scemava, ed anche i sogghigni compiaciuti degli spettatori che si godevano la scena finirono per stancarsi un po' di essere tanto compiaciuti. Difficile mantenere la posa fissa a fine atto per più di pochi secondi, ma è in questo che il consumato professionista si distingue dal dilettante.  
>E alla fine, quando ormai era buio quasi del tutto, sentimmo infine lo sventagliare di pale d'elicottero in atterraggio. Guardai solo con la coda dell'occhio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla mia avversaria, e lei fece lo stesso. Nessuno dei due mosse un muscolo. Al nostro confronto gli altri, col loro sbracciarsi e gridare eccitatissimo per segnalare la nostra posizione ai loro compari, sembravano gattini arruffati dal vento.<br>Scesero con le solite uniformi e maschere pacchiane (ehm, senti chi parla) che gli avevamo visto tante volte. Diversi gorilla–ninja armati di mitra attorno a uno con un cappotto pesante e una gran pancia che lasciò l'elicottero per ultimo e dava senz'altro l'impressione di essere il capo. Grugnì soddisfatto ascoltando il resoconto sommario sussurrato dei suoi uomini e poi vedendo me bloccato in quella posizione. Mentre gli altri spianavano le armi prendendomi di mira, si avvicinò a congratularsi personalmente con la sua alleata. Lei si permise un attimo di rilassamento per parlargli. Sapeva bene che io non potevo fare lo stesso.  
>–Ottimo lavoro, signorina. Con questo si può dire che il nostro patto sia concluso. Lei ci ha mostrato la sua buona fede… stia certa che noi faremo altrettanto.– Mi rivolse un'occhiata fugace del più puro disgusto. –Peccato che questo stupido non abbia reso più completa la nostra vittoria chiamando i rinforzi e consegnandoci così tutto il suo ignobile gruppo su un piatto d'argento.<br>–C'era la possibilità che gli _altri_ non si facessero imbrogliare così facilmente, comandante.  
>–Già, anche questo è vero.– (Ehm, il sottoscritto iniziava a sentirsi decisamente sottovalutato). –Dunque, vogliamo procedere a giustiziarlo? Me la gusterò, le assicuro.<br>–Prima voglio l'assicurazione di cui avevamo parlato… che terrete _davvero_ fede alla vostra parte dell'accordo. I terroristi sono stati catturati al completo, come avevate promesso?  
>–Naturalmente abbiamo inviato i nostri uomini in un raid appena ci ha segnalato la posizione della loro base dal nascondiglio che le avevamo generosamente fornito. Non penserà che vogliamo perderci il vantaggio di essere i <em>soli<em> a sfruttare la macchina dimensionale.– Il comandante mi aveva proprio rubato le parole di bocca. Schiacciò soltanto un pulsante su un bracciale che aveva al polso, e da ogni parte sbucarono altri gorilla–ninja evidentemente prima nascosti tra le frasche, ognuno dei quali puntava la pistola a un diverso fuoriuscito in uniforme. Tra cui anche il povero generale mio sosia vattelapesca con la stessa espressione che faccio io quando mi sento fregato di brutto, che mi guardava accusatore ancora col bernoccolo che gli avevo procurato in testa. Non potevo non sentirmi un po' in colpa nei suoi confronti, anche se ero io quello che dava l'idea di essersi più ficcato nei guai. _Lui_ almeno sarebbe stato giustiziato _dopo_.  
>Parve che quel che vedeva compiacesse la dama, che si concesse un sorriso lento e quasi tenero di soddisfazione. –Molto bene. Un patto è un patto. Ora vi mostrerò come mantengo la mia parte.<br>In tutto questo _the undersigned_ era rimasto immobile. Non che non avessi pensato di fare una mossa disperata. Ma lei non aveva mai smesso di tenermi d'occhio con la visione periferica mentre si voltava a metà per parlare con loro, e non aveva mai smesso di tenermi di mira. Non c'era bisogno di essere un veterano per capirlo. Ero, perdonatemi la similitudine, come un povero topolino inerme di fronte a un serpente. Inutile tentare di cogliere di sorpresa una tipa così. In fondo, con _noi_ sarebbe stato inutile. E come mi aveva ricordato, lei era _noi_.  
>Già, era <em>noi<em>…  
>Riportò lo sguardo su di me adesso per il gran finale. E si permise di strizzarmi quasi con complicità l'occhio prima di premere il grilletto. –Via, <em>monsieur<em>, non faccia quella faccia da funerale. Visto che ormai ci siamo, offriamo ai nostri spettatori il miglior spettacolo possibile. Perlomeno, ciò dovrebbe soddisfare il suo senso estetico, no?  
>E allora, <em>in extremis<em>, tanto per fare il duro mi permisi di ricambiare il sorriso. –Già. In effetti… gran bel finale al cardiopalma. Come _altro_ può finire dopotutto un film di spie?  
>E mi gettai di lato.<br>Appena in tempo per evitare il suo laser che mi saettava a un centimetro dalla tempia andando a bruciacchiare un po' d'erba alta.  
>A quanto pareva c'ero riuscito a indovinare la direzione del primo colpo… o forse dovevo ringraziare solo ancora una volta la mia fortuna più che sfacciata. Risposi al fuoco. Lei mi evitò con una facilità mille volte più aggraziata, proprio come mi ero aspettato.<br>Dopodichè sparii.  
>Era un sacco di tempo che non mi servivo della capacità che mi è valsa il soprannome di <em>camaleonte<em>… e c'era un motivo. Per quanto possa aver imparato a controllare meglio i miei poteri con gli anni, mimetizzarmi con l'ambiente circostante è sempre qualcosa che richiede un sacco d'energia e concentrazione. Non riesco a combattere al meglio in quello stato. E non posso restarci per molto. Questa volta, però, difficile vedere altre scelte.  
>Ma anche mentre i nostri spettatori si guardavano freneticamente in giro agitando le pistole e quasi perdendo di vista i prigionieri, <em>sapevo<em> che per confondere la mia avversaria non sarebbe bastato un simile trucchetto da prestigiatore. Infatti era più che preparata a ricevermi quando le balzai addosso con scatto felino. Il suo sorriso pareva dire che aveva previsto anche questo da me… e che cercare di abbatterla senza ucciderla si sarebbe rivelato la mia rovina. Rotolammo entrambi nell'erba… cosa che in altre circostanze, ammetto, avrei trovato assai più piacevole.  
>Alla fine, che differenza avrebbe fatto? Se non mi avesse finito lei, sarebbero stati tutti gli armigeri che avevamo intorno. Non potevo sperare di sfuggire a tutti anche se l'avessi sconfitta. Eppure…<br>Mi staccai appena in tempo per evitare un raggio laser ravvicinato che altrimenti mi avrebbe bucato il petto. Anche così, mi beccò il braccio di striscio. Sapeva maneggiare quella pistola perfino meglio dei più abili tra noi. Tanto di cappello. Ormai non potevo più sprecare energie per mantenermi inutilmente mimetizzato. In ginocchio l'uno davanti all'altra, ansimanti, ci fissammo per qualche lungo istante prima che lei si gettasse di nuovo a terra prendendo la mira.  
>Ma anch'io avevo preso bene la mira prima di saltar via. E posso essere rapido quanto sono ingannevole… se voglio. La signora si vide la pistola letteralmente cadere a pezzi tra le mani, l'aria superiore e compiaciuta che per la prima volta lasciava il posto a genuina sorpresa sul suo visetto. Non potevo dire di non esserne soddisfatto, mentre le mostravo tra le dita il componente che avevo sottratto durante la nostra mischia, senza che se ne accorgesse. Le rivolsi un impercettibile inchino con la testa. Lei ricambiò, riconoscendosi giocata. Sembrava quasi soddisfatta di avere un avversario superiore alle sue aspettative.<br>E poi dovetti fare cucù IO per evitare di essere completamente sforacchiato da una scarica di mitragliatrice. Benedetto istinto. Credevo di averla disarmata. Ma _ovviamente_, essendo _noi_ era logico che potesse contare sulle nostre _stesse_ risorse. Mi ci volle qualche minuto per raccapezzarmi e capire razionalmente… da _dove_ mi aveva sparato. Aveva ancora due fili di fumo rivelatori che si sollevavano a destra e a sinistra, all'altezza del petto.  
>Cos'era che mi aveva detto chiacchierando? Che il suo progettista si era concesso i suoi bei <em>voli di fantasia<em>? Effettivamente non potevo darle torto. Diciamo solo, _herr_ pistolero… che _tu_ non avresti mai potuto farmi una sventagliata _così_. È proprio vero che le _femmes fatales_ hanno armi dove non te le puoi immaginare… e che usano il _corpo_ come arma!  
>E come effetto collaterale, le si era anche strappata tutta l'uniforme sexy all'altezza delle… ehm… canne di pistola sul torace. Pareva che il rispettabile pubblico trovasse la vista gradevole quanto me. Sentii non pochi fischi dalla provenienza non meglio identificata. Scommisi tra me che almeno uno veniva dal mio sosia.<br>Miss Terya si limitò a fare spallucce con aria sommamente birichina come se mi chiedesse scusa.  
>E prima che potessi riprendermi del tutto, fu lei a saltare e inchiodarmi a terra braccia e gambe.<br>Non c'è che dire, dalle sue parti gli agenti segreti li addestravano davvero bene. Non potevo assolutamente muovermi, e quindi neanche trasformarmi in qualcosa di più piccolo per sfuggire e nascondermi. Potevo dire che era notevolmente più forte di me. E tenendomi bloccato in quel modo, con un'arma che non doveva tenere in mano per sparare mi avrebbe sicuramente crivellato di colpi a distanza ravvicinata. Ero praticamente morto.  
>Be', perlomeno ero abbastanza sportivo da riconoscere di essere stato battuto da un nemico superiore. E non ero tanto maschilista da non apprezzare il panorama e ammettere che non era un brutto modo di andarsene… fulminato dalle due belle… ehm… guanciotte che mi avevano trascinato in tutto quel casino.<br>–Le sue ultime parole famose?  
>–Può darmi un giorno per pensarci?<br>–Non molto pregnanti per un artista come lei, devo dire. Bene, spero che non mi porterà rancore. _À la guerre comme à la guerre_, dopotutto. E fortunatamente per me, si è comportato fin dall'inizio nel modo giusto per permettermi di portarla _proprio dove la volevo_.  
>Ciò detto, premette l'interruttore.<br>Quello incorporato in uno dei suoi orecchini.  
>Con un solo gesto fulmineo della testa contro la spalla.<br>E come da copione, l'energia elettrica del campo che doveva aver già predisposto da _settimane_ per il momento _clou_ si attivò da sottoterra… _friggendo_ letteralmente in un unico reticolato tutti i presenti sul campo di battaglia, terroristi, agenti in nero e ostaggi vari. Tutti tranne _noi due_. Che eravamo esattamente nell'unico punto cieco. Qualcuno tentò di reagire sparando, ma entro qualche minuto potemmo sollevare la testa e ammirare la platea intorno a noi letteralmente ammutolita dalla nostra stupenda e magistrale interpretazione.  
>Esattamente come doveva essere.<p>

–Non sono una grande fan di quei suoi film di spie… ma da quel che mi dice, non crede che il pubblico alla fine trovi noioso il ripetersi di tutti quei colpi di scena sempre uguali?  
>–Ah, ma qui sta il bandolo, <em>madam<em>. Il pubblico si _annoia_ se il colpo di scena è prevedibile, ma siccome se lo aspetta si sentirà _truffato_ se non c'è. Vale per tutti gli spettacoli di un certo genere. L'arte sta nel dar loro i _cliché_ che vogliono ma in modo che non siano scontati. E poi…  
>–Sì?<br>–Il trucco è che loro fanno un sorrisetto saputo al primo colpo di scena… ma proprio per questo non si aspettano il _secondo_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogo**

–Le vostre ultime parole famose, _gentlemen_? No, non ditemelo. Me lo posso immaginare.  
>Il resto fu quasi una bazzecola. Dopo aver ben impacchettato tutte le nostre prede, tornammo alla base dei profughi e sconfiggemmo facilmente le guardie rimaste là a sorvegliare la macchina. Quindi mettemmo al lavoro <em>entrambi<em> i professori perché la terminassero a tempo di record. Sarebbe servita a rimandare tutti al loro giusto posto nello spazio e nel tempo, perché stavolta ci restassero. Naturalmente, tutto ciò dopo aver dato a Miss Terya il tempo di cambiarsi l'uniforme strappata. _The undersigned_ resta sempre un gentiluomo.  
>–I miei complimenti per aver capito il mio piano e avermi assecondata, <em>monsieur le Comte<em>. Non che la credessi davvero stupido come mi avevano riferito, ma non era da tutti intuirlo… per quanto ci contassi.  
>–Oh, be'… sono <em>sempre<em> stato un genio e non solo sul palcoscenico. In fondo anche quello era un finale perfetto per un film di spie. Immagino di aver semplicemente contato anch'io sul fatto che lei era la nostra controparte, dopotutto. E quindi era plausibile che si comportasse come avremmo fatto noi nella stessa situazione.  
>–Già. Credo di aver ragionato più o meno allo stesso modo. Non abbiamo lavorato poi male insieme, lei e io. Peccato che sarà la prima e l'ultima volta.<br>–Mi ha rubato le parole di bocca, miss. Ma in fondo… chi può dirlo? Tutto è possibile. E a proposito, grazie per aver ideato un sistema per togliere di mezzo una grossa operazione dei _nostri_ nemici, oltre a sistemare i suoi.  
>–Favore professionale. In fondo, un terrorista di meno ha lo stesso valore ovunque e per chiunque. E dovevo pur ricambiare l'aiuto non indifferente che mi ha dato lei. Siamo entrambi professionisti, giusto?<br>–Preferisco ritenermi un dilettante con molta esperienza e un po' di fortuna sfacciata. Ma grazie lo stesso del complimento.  
>Eravamo dunque arrivati al momento degli addii. Sotto la minaccia delle nostre pistole congiunte, i fuoriusciti ripescati stavano sfilando uno a uno mestamente attraverso il portale dimensionale, mentre la mia socia–poi–nemica–e–di–nuovo–socia controllava attentamente su una lista che non ne mancasse neanche uno. Nessuno sembrò avere l'idea folle di tentare la fuga sperando che una sola persona non potesse tenerli <em>tutti contemporaneamente<em> di mira. Probabilmente conoscevano troppo bene la signora. L'ultimo fu il generale mio sosia, che prima di passare dall'altra parte mi rivolse uno sguardo di puro astio facendomi quasi sentire dispiaciuto per lui. Pensandoci bene, non mi era neanche passato per la testa di chiedere il suo nome.  
>D'altra parte, solo avere la stessa faccia non ci rendeva la stessa persona. Non avevo mai sentito che avessimo molto in comune. Qualcun altro era molto più mia controparte di quanto lo fosse lui.<br>Il dottor Lafitte dell'altro mondo, Miss Terya lo teneva accanto a sé rassegnato e ammanettato decisa a tornare indietro in coppia con colui che aveva dato inizio a tutto quel quasi finimondo. Ovviamente, anch'io facevo lo stesso col nostro scienziato.  
>–Mi raccomando… il resto lo affido a lei. Una volta che saremo passati, distrugga la macchina in modo che non possa più essere replicata. Così chiuderemo l'incidente una volta per tutte e la struttura dell'universo sarà salva.<br>–Oh, non si preoccupi. I miei colleghi mi dicono sempre che a _spaccare_ le cose sono un vero campione.  
>–Io, d'altra parte, mi assicurerò di riferire ai miei capi che disgraziatamente anche il nostro apparecchio è andato fuori uso. Purtroppo il dottor Lafitte non sarà mai in grado di ricostruirlo, avendo perso la memoria dei suoi appunti per lo shock. Una grande opportunità perduta per il progresso di tutti i mondi. C'è davvero da rammaricarsi.<br>La sua arma puntò un po' più profondamente nella schiena dello scienziato, che piagnucolò, cercando di sollevare leggermente le mani legate per assicurare che aveva _capito_.  
>–Mi rendo conto. Allora anche noi faremo il possibile per eliminare i dati in questione dalla nostra parte. Ho un piccolo amico che sa essere <em>molto<em> convincente in certe cose. Credo che non ci saranno problemi.  
>Annuì. –Non mi aspettavo di meno. Come credo di averle già detto… mi sono informata sulle mie controparti in questo mondo, prima di mettere in atto il mio piano.<br>–Devo ammettere comunque che non mi aspettavo una tale… iniziativa personale… da una persona ligia agli ordini dei superiori come lei– rimarcai, inarcando un sopracciglio. –Una sorpresa non spiacevole, devo dire.  
>Lei rise. –Resto al servizio del mio governo perché… nonostante i suoi difetti… credo ancora che sia la scelta migliore. O la meno peggiore. Non vuol dire però che non sia capace di pensare con la mia testa. Anche troppo, in realtà. Resterebbe sorpreso da quante volte sono stata in pericolo di essere… sollevata prematuramente dal mio incarico in passato per questo motivo. Probabilmente anche stavolta ci saranno indagini a mio carico per questo parziale fallimento. Alle alte sfere non piacerà.<br>–Non una bella posizione in cui trovarsi.  
>–No, ne convengo. Ma si fa quel che si può con gli strumenti a disposizione. E di certo non è scappando che si risolvono le cose.<br>Sì, in conclusione dovevo davvero ammettere che ci somigliava… ben più di quanto apparisse diversa da noi.  
>–Allora credo che dobbiamo semplicemente dirci addio.– La macchina ronzava e vibrava di luci intermittenti, pronta a trasportare i suoi ultimi passeggeri. –In un certo senso, è davvero un peccato che agli esseri intelligenti di tutti i mondi non sia concesso di sfruttare una tale invenzione a scopi pacifici, comunque. Non posso fare a meno di pensare che così perdiamo tutti una grande opportunità.<br>–Non è la prima volta che succede. Mi sono trovata di fronte a molte situazioni simili. E anche lei, credo.  
>–Già.<br>–La scienza è un grande strumento… ma purtroppo sembra che gli uomini siano ancora troppo sciocchi per servirsene adeguatamente. Anche lei e io ne siamo la dimostrazione. Forse un giorno le cose cambieranno. Ma finché continueranno a stare così… forse è meglio che il vaso di Pandora resti chiuso. Per il bene di quelli troppo deboli per affrontarne le conseguenze.  
>–Se è mai possibile che resti chiuso, milady.<br>Per la prima volta parve perplessa. –Cosa vorrebbe dire?  
>–Ricorda quando le ho detto che una volta tutto finito le avrei fatto un piccolo promemoria? Anzi, mi meraviglio che non ci abbia pensato lei per prima. Dopotutto, è semplicissimo… ed era implicito in tante cose che ci siamo detti e che ci hanno detto fin dall'inizio di questo film. In un multiverso in cui <em>ogni<em> possibilità è vera, crede proprio che questo sia stato _l'unico_ mondo in cui hanno scoperto questa macchina e tentato una simile invasione? E in caso contrario… pensa che in tutti i mondi dove ci hanno provato, c'eravamo sempre noi o qualcun altro per fermarli? Se ogni possibilità deve avverarsi, allora da qualche parte si è _sicuramente_ avverata anche quella opposta. Almeno, se ho capito bene le sue spiegazioni finora. Perciò… _da qualche parte_ sicuramente la macchina sarà stata sfruttata. L'invasione riuscita. Noi sconfitti e quel mondo assoggettato. E il suo o il mio potrebbe essere il prossimo.  
>Tacque, scuotendo lievemente la testa e fissandomi con quegli occhioni azzurri come se la mia rivelazione fosse stata davvero l'ultimissima cosa a passarle per la testa.<br>–Se è così, allora non si può bloccare quello che deve succedere, per quanto ci si provi. Se ne potrebbe trarre la morale che la conoscenza umana… l'ambizione umana… e qualsiasi altra cosa, alla fine sono inarrestabili. Basta che qualcuno ci pensi, basta che sia possibile, e accade. La fine cambia sempre e nessuna porta… o vaso di Pandora… si chiude mai del tutto. E in questo caso… in futuro quasi certamente dovremo ancora affrontare i dilemmi creati dal viaggio dimensionale. Non ce la caveremo soltanto decidendo di dimenticarcene. Potremmo facilmente rincontrarci, forse anche tra non molto, quando altri creeranno una minaccia cercando di sfruttarlo. Noi, o altri come noi. E per chissà quante volte ancora.  
>–Non sappiamo se davvero le possibilità siano infinite. O se si avverino tutte.<br>–No, è vero. Però il pensiero fa un po' sentire come se quello che facciamo fosse inutile, in definitiva, non è così? C'è da rifletterci.  
>La perplessità sul suo viso indugiò un altro po'… prima di lasciare il posto a un nuovo lieve sorriso e a un sospiro. –O forse… possiamo soltanto accontentarci di aver salvato quello che conosciamo… quello che <em>potevamo<em> salvare… e aver fiducia che il resto del multiverso, o chi per lui, badi a se stesso. Penseremo a vedercela con queste nuove eventuali minacce se e quando si presenteranno.  
>–In altre parole, dobbiamo aver fiducia nella natura umana? O in qualche potere superiore? Chissà.<br>–Già, chissà. Questo è senz'altro un punto a favore delle sue idee romantiche. Può esserne fiero, _monsieur le Comte_. È stato davvero un piacere… più di quanto mi aspettassi… lavorare con lei.  
>–Altrettanto, <em>madam<em>. Ma forse la cosa di cui sono più fiero è aver trovato una degna battuta conclusiva per il nostro film.  
>Rise di cuore… e prima di saltare nel portale a sua volta, fece qualcosa che non mi sarei aspettato.<br>Mi scoccò un bacio leggerissimo ma dritto in bocca, saltando via prima che potessi raccapezzarmi e lasciandomi là come un allocco.  
>Dal centro dell'energia ondeggiò divertita il braccio in segno di saluto prima di sparire, trascinandosi dietro il fagotto inerme del povero dottor Lafitte.<br>Giuro che più di ogni altra cosa non mi passerà tanto facilmente il rammarico di non essere riuscito a ribattere e aver solo fissato il vuoto con una faccia da fesso per un minuto o due quando ormai non poteva più sentirmi.  
>Poi mi accorsi di avere qualcosa infilato nel nodo del mantello. Un bigliettino profumato di lavanda. Scritto con grafia sommamente elegante. Doveva avermelo lasciato in quel momento.<p>

_La fine cambia sempre, non è vero?_ Adieu, monsieur… _o meglio,_ au revoir. _Non mi dispiacerebbe che la prossima volta ci conoscessimo meglio._  
>M. H.<p>

M. H.  
>Evidentemente, le sue vere iniziali.<br>Un ultimo regalo da professionista a professionista.  
>La prossima volta? Eh, non sarebbe dispiaciuto nemmeno a me… conoscerla meglio.<br>Sempre se ci sarà una prossima volta.  
>O in un altro universo. Esisterà pure un universo da qualche parte dove non ho fatto la figura del fesso e me la sono cuccata.<br>Chissà perché però la cosa NON mi consola…  
>Scuotendomi infine, diressi il raggio disintegratore proprio al centro del nucleo d'energia, distruggendo la macchina e fondendone completamente i resti in modo che nessuno potesse farsi venire in mente di ricostruirla studiandone i dati. Almeno non per un bel po'.<br>_Au revoir_ anche da me, _madame_.  
>Voltai le spalle a quello sfacelo fumante e mi avviai dando una leggera spinta al mio prigioniero, pensando a come muovermi per consegnarlo alle autorità… e a come avrei raccontato la storia a voi. La verità sembra sempre la cosa più difficile. Quella che somiglia di più a una balla inventata.<br>Non sarebbe la prima volta.  
>Ma soprattutto…<br>–…A che punto ero, con quella partita a biliardo?

_The end always changeeees  
>There's never a wall before you<br>There's never a sense  
>In looking behind<br>Just got to go on and see  
>This is not the last time<br>And we can't see it done  
>The end always changeeeees…<em>

Fine  
>Gennaio 2009–Marzo 2010<p> 


End file.
